All You Need Is love
by Wildlove
Summary: Bella didn t believe in love. Studies and job were her world. But one day, Edward came into her life..again...what happened when the love of your life were in front of you since the beginning? A/H *wink*
1. Chapter 1

**All you need is love**

**Chapter 1**

"How can you live without love? It is the most beautiful feeling in the world! You can´t say no to _that_". Alice used to say those words to me when we were in high school; always trying to change my mind and always trying to touch my heart. I never was the kind of person who believed in love, and of course, I have never been in love.

"Alice, I know what you think, but don't you get tired trying to tell me the same thing all the time? Besides, I love _you_. Is that not enough?" I gave her a big smile tried to change the subject.

She walked over to me after her trip to the kicthen, sat on the couch and looked at me..._this is not good..._

"Bella, it is not the same. You love Rose too, and Emmett, and Jasper, and Charlie, and Renee, and even my parents, but it is _not the same_. You have to open your heart. Your soulmate is close, why are you keeping your distance? You deserve to be happy." She believed in love at first sight, in the right _one_, but I never cared about it or believed in it.

"I´ve been busy; not keeping my distance. There is a difference. Why are you always trying to be a matchmaker? There is no _one_ for me. No _one_ man for me on Earth, _so_ _stop it!" _ I was feeling frustrated. Alice started to laugh , catching Rosalie´s attention who was in the kitchen.

"What now?" she asked.

"The usual. Bella being so _sure _about her heart." Uggg! Sometimes I would love to shut up the pixie.

"Pfffff, of course, it is _my_ heart and I have a lot of things to take care of. I can´t fall in love. I don't have time." I crossed my arms on my chest and felt the heat on my checks.

"Ah Bella, if it is not Alice, it will be I who told you so. What are you going to do if _the _man shows up?" Rose said, joining in with Alice. _Jesus_. That's all I need. "Trust us Bells, you will soon be in love. Alice is never wrong. Not with her sixth sense."

"Very funny. It´s not going to happen but keep dreaming both of you. I´ve got to get to work. If you're finished with this stupid conversation then it's time for me to go." I stood up, ready to run from the house.

"Fine, Bella. You can leave, but you know what they say Bella,' you can run but you cannot hide'!" I rolled my eyes at Alice. I went to say something else when she took a step towards me.

"Don´t forget about our dinner tonight. All the Cullen family will be there. I´m so happy! It has been a while since I've seen them. And wear that dress I gave you. _Pretty please?_"

I sighed. She always won...at least with clothes.

x-x-x-x

Why would a human being wear something like this? You can´t drive wearing a dress. Only Alice would think that was a good idea. And the heels? Seriously, what the hell had she been thinking? _Actually you were stupid to have agreed to wear this, I thought. _

The Cullen family had been part of my life since I was a teenager. They were always spending time here with their children Alice, Emmett and Edward. _Edward_. I lost track of time thinking about him.

I heard someone coughing.

"Mmmm, sorry. I..." _Oh my God!_ In front of me was the most gorgeous man. He had bronze hair, was tall, with a strong jaw and emerald eyes. I could live there in those eyes, I thought.

"Sorry, I've got the wrong house I guess."

"_Bella_? Wow! You don´t remember me, do you?" Oh God. _His voice._

"_Edward_?" He smiled at me. I´m screwed, I thought.

"I can´t believe it's you!" Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I was crushed to his chest. Happiness filled my heart. He was here!

"But, how? I mean, when did you come back?" I said as I pushed back from his chest to see his face.

"Yesterday. I'm back from London after living there for a while, actually for a couple of years." He laughed and he was right; he had left Forks after we finished high school. Both of us chose differents careers, and differents lives. I had missed him. That was the truth.

"You look great Bella. You´re really beautiful."

I blushed, and my heart was beating fast. What´s wrong with me? I couldn´t stop looking at him. _Wow, so many years apart and here we are together again. _

"Wow Bella, you´re blushing!" Alice´s voice brought me back to earth.

"Edward, this is the fisrt time I've seen her face red." She was laughing at me._ Great. Now I needed to disappear._

"That´s not true Alice! Just shut up!"

"Oh Bells...you´re not so _sure _about your heart, right?" Oh God!_ Please take me or make her go away._

"Hmm. I´m missing something here. Alice can you tell me what´s going on?"

"Edward, Bella has been saying that there´s no_ one_ man on earth for her, but I told her she needs to see what is in front of her eyes. There´s someone. She just doesn´t see him..._yet_." Alice winked at me.

"I need a drink." I had the need to run away but why wasn't I able to move? Y_eah. I´m screwed._

x-x-x-x

The night passed. How did I survive it? I don´t know. Emmett and Jasper were talking with Edward almost all night, but they didn´t miss any oportunities to say something to me. Alice and Rosalie...they enjoyed the show.

"Hey, there you are." I was in the kitchen hiding myself of a moment

"Hey Edward. Having fun?"

"Yeah, sort of. Are you ok?" He closed distance between us and took my hand.

I sighed.

"I´m tired. I don´t go out often, but you know how Alice is. You can´t give her no for an answer." _It feels nice, his touch, I thought. _Some kind of electricity came through my arm from his touch. I could feel it run all through my body. Edward seemed like he could feel it too. Time seemed to freeze. _What´s going on here?_

"Aww...there you are." Esme´s voice woke up us from our dream. _A bizarre dream. _"I was wondering where were you both were." Esme came to the room and started to clean everything up. "You´re both hiding again."

Edward and I looked at each other, surprised at his mom´s words. "Whenever you used to go missing for a while, we always knew that you'd be together somewhere. I was sure you would end up together as a couple. I had a mom´s intuition." she winked at us. "After so many years, and seeing you here together tonight, I still feel the same and I don´t lose my hope for you two." I wanted to disappear. I was embarrassed and my body started shaking. Edward squeezed my hand which helped me to relax.

"Mom, I'm going to take Bella home. I'm tired and need some rest too." I smiled at him, muttered ´Thank you´ to Esme, and we walked to the door. The trip home was quiet . I felt very comfortable next to Edward. He drove his Volvo because I´d been drinking. He stopped the car. I was at home. _Finally._

"Thanks Edward, I enjoyed the night and I´m really happy to see you again. Will you be staying or are you going back to London?" I asked as we walked to the door.

"Nope, I´m staying here. My job is here now and my life has always been here too."

"Oh, that's great! I mean, well, I will be seeing you more. I really missed you." _Oops! What did I just say? Damn it!_

"I've missed you too. You should get some sleep." He kissed me briefly a "good night" kiss. _Mmmmmm._

"Night!" I turned to the door but Edward, I noticed, had walked to the house next door.

"Um Edward, what are you doing there?"

"I live here now Bells." Oh my God!

"But Alice was there. I thought she was..." I was in trouble.

"She arranged getting the house for me. Now I´m your neighbor." He winked. _He´s going to be the death of me._

"Oh."

"Bella..." I looked at him, "Do you still have those letters from your secret admirer?

My jaw dropped. How did he remember that? "Um, yeah. Somewhere. Why?"

"I was curious. Did you ever find out more about him?"

"Nope." I shook my head and went to look for my keys.

"It´s been a while since I got anything from him. Since you've been gone actually."

Edward looked at me and smiled. _Mmmm. _

"Sleep well," Edward said.

I nodded at him. "You too, Edward."

And he disappeared inside his house. Why was I shaking? I knew why. _Edward._ Damn it! _ I´m so screwed._


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooo again! ****waves**** New chapter, I hope you like it...

Like I said, I´ve nothing to do with SM, Edward and Bella just belong to themself lolll

...

**All you need is love**

**Chapter 2**

I never really thought about it or realized how much I missed Edward, but now having him so close to me, it seemed my days were easier. We spent a lot of nights together having dinner, or just talking. He had changed a lot but he was still the same boy who didn't mind to be with me all night just talking or taking a walk. The last time we had had a conversation was in the meadow before the prom. I remembered my anger because I had let him convince me to go to the dance with him. He knew how antisocial I was. That day, he was very anxious about something and he wanted to talk to me. Instead of listening to him, I was too exicted and jumped with joy when I found out I was going to California to study. My dreams were comimg true, at least, that was what I thought.

"Earth to Bella." Edward´s voice woke me up from my thoughts. "Where are you, brown eyes? I´m asking you about those flowers, but you are not here. I´m considering leaving again."

I smiled him. "Oh no. No sir. You just got here. Don't you dare."

Edward sat down next to me on the couch. "So?"

"So what?" He pointed to the flowers.

"Oh, them. Someone sent them to me. I don´t know who. Today I got a new letter too. After so many years, I´m still trying to figure it out."

"Sometimes, you don´t need to think so much. Sometimes the most obvious answer is in front of you. You're just are not ready to see it." I had a feeling of deja vu.

"You need to stop hanging around with your family. You´re sounding just like them." I hit his arm playfully. Edward grabbed my hand and looked at me. Once again that electricity surronded us. Why he was affecting me like this? It's not right. You can't fall in love with your friend. _Oh really? You did it once before. Remember? _I felt a knot in my stomach at the memory.

"Mmm, we should go pick up something to eat. What do you want?" I was desperate to keep my distance. My body screamed for him and yet, my heart...I lost it.

Edward frowned, surprised with my attitude. His hand held mine even more tightly. "Why are you always doing this?" I couldn´t answer. "You didn´t change. Still pushing away the people who care about you. Who _love _you. I´m pretty sure you have never been with someone..."

I started to feel a huge anger building inside me. Something was burning me, but I couldn´t tell if it was my nerves or Edward´s hands.

"I have too. I've been with men and I know what are you trying to do Edward, so, _stop._"

I stood up to walk to the kitchen, but Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me to his chest.

"I´m sure you have, but I´m talking about someone who gets you. Who knows your heart. You need to let the people in Bella. If you don´t, you´ll be asking 'what if' for the rest of your life."

"Oh, so now you are giving me advice about what I have to do?"

I rolled my eyes and walked around the room. Then I stopped, turned around, and some kind of anger took over my heart. I needed to let it out.

"You walked away. You stopped being my friend. I was _in love with you Edward_ and you just left me here. Alone. My heart was _yours_. I had to change everything in my life because you didn't love me. You saw me as your best friend. You..." I couldn't speak any more.

And then all the anger changed to anxiety. Oh my God. _What did I just say to him? What did I just do?_

Edward walked over to me, pulled me to him and crushed his lips to my mine. He kissed me deeply. Our mouths were moving in perfect harmony and then I let his tongue meld with mine. We both moaned at the contact.

Edward pulled back, then rested his forehead on mine. We both were breathing hard.

"I left, because you made a choice. You told me you were very sure you didn't want to be with anyone. That you didn´t believe in love. Now I´m here. I came back for you and I won't leave again. Only if you want me to, will I go."

His words were like a knife in my heart. Did I want him to leave? No. Never. I wanted him, badly. I kissed him, trying to show him how much I cared and how much his words meant to me. And that I needed him, so very much.

"Edward."

I tried to catch my train of thought.

"This is not..." I was breathless.

"I can´t..."

Edward was enveloping me in every way. My body...across my skin, in my mind, and most terrifyingly...in my heart. How I could resist him? How can I make him stop? There was no more denying it. I was in love with him. I had loved him since the day he sat down next to me in biology class. Being with Edward feels right. Being with him _always_ feels right. I feel whole. Right now in his arms, when we kissed each other; my world was complete. Edward was the missing part of my life. The missing part of the puzzle.

I moaned in his mouth. Then Edward started kissing my neck..._divine torture. _He moved on to my collarbone; I couldn´t think straight anymore. The only thing I wanted was him. God. His hands. His touch. I wanted to make love to him.

"Edward." My breathing was erratic and my body humming. As if it recognized him. He brought to life every part of me.

"I need you."

Suddenly, he stopped and stared at me. I was confused. _He didn´t want me?_

"Edward, I want you. I..." He cut me off.

"Bella, you are not ready yet."

"_What?_""

"Are you serious?" My jaw dropped.

"I´m ready, you can't even imagine how ready," I teased him.

He smirked. "I´m sure you are, but this is not the moment..._yet_." Mmmm. Bastard, I thought.

"Edward, I want to be with you, I really want to. I know that now. I´m so stupid for not seeing it before." I tried to come closer to him.

"Bella, I can´t be with you while you have so many doubts and so many questions. Don´t tell me you don´t have curiosity about those letters and the flowers." He had me there. "You have to figure it out." Even now, he dazzled me.

"Don´t steal my words." Edward smiled. _Geez. I love his smile._..wait...I love_ him. _Great moment for an epiphany.

After taking a second to process what I just found out about myself, I saw Edward get his jacket, like he was ready to go.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Don´t worry. It's not_ far away_."

"Very funny. Edward, I really meant what I said before." I sighed, remembering my epiphany.

"Don´t go, stay with me." _Please, please, please stay_, I thought.

"I will stay." _Yes!_ "When you finally have everything figured out." _Damn it._ "I don´t want to be the consolation prize." He joked about it , but I knew he really thought that at that moment.

I shook my head. "You're not, but I guess you have a valid point there."

"As always Bells."

We laughed at his words, and he kissed me one more time.

"I will be to next door."

I nodded and watched him walk away from my house. I sat on my couch and I was really, truly frustrated.

...

Next chapter soon, more funny things coming, more clues...Again, thank you Jo! My lovely beta

(((((muahhhhhhhhhh)))))


	3. Chapter 3

Helloooooo again! One more chapter, more clues *wink*

Disclaimers: SM owns it. I have nothing to do with her ...but I love Edward and Bella... 33333

**All You Need is Love**

**Chapter 3**

I had never problems sleeping before, but since Edward came in to my life again it seems my mind could not stop thinking about him. I lay in bed at night thinking about him and about his kiss. He said I wasn´t ready and that I needed time. He didn´t want to be a substitute for that guy. My secret admirer.

I sat and contemplated my secret admirer. It had been a long time since I received his last letter. I was intrigued of course. I wondered who he was. But how could I find out? I held the piece of paper in my hands ready to read it. I was feeling like a teenager again. In those years, everytime I got one, my heart started to beat faster. Every letter was a new clue for me, a new enigma, a new dream, and something I could talk about with Edward. He tried so many times to help me to find out about this mysterious guy but no one at school was right. No one was the kind of guy who would write letters, especially when we have the internet, Twitter and Facebook. Actually, I felt my secret admirer was so much better than everyone at school. Alice and Rose fantasized about him too. It was something strange. Who could have time to write these letters? And who was interested enough in me to do this?

I opened the letter and looked at his handwriting that was so perfect. So unique.

_"Bella, it__'__s hard for me to find the words after so many years. I never thought I would write you again, but here I am. I couldn´t help myself. First of all, I wanted to say I´m sorry that I didn´t write you and tell you goodbye, but my heart was already broken with the feeling of never seeing you again. Second, I will tell you the reason for this letter is simple; I want to let you know that I never stopped thinking about you. You may never "see " me, but don´t worry, I will "see" you. I´m not so far away. And I promise, I´m not a stalker. Trust me."_

"I will see you." Damn it! He knows me and he "sees" me. It was someone close. Someone I knew. And he talked to me?

xxxxxx

"Hard night?" Alice asked. She was in a great mood which was nothing new for her. I never understood how she could be so happy even in the most difficult moments.

"I don´t know. I guess so. I need coffee. A_ lot_ of coffee." I put my head on my down on my crossed hands.

"Did you and Edward...?" Immediately I lifted up my face.

"No, we didn´t. I swear Alice. I don´t know what´s happening to me. Last night the only thing I wanted was your brother but he refused me." I sighed remembering his words.

"_You´re not ready...yet."_

"Really? Edward wanted to be with you for as long as I can remember. Everybody thought you two were going to be together."

"Well, last night he didn´t want me. So..."

"Bells, I think you have to work at this a little bit. What did Edward say to you?"

"That I wasn´t ready," I said in my best Edward voice. "He doesn´t want to be the other guy. He believes I´m still waiting for my secret admirer. It´s so stupid."

Alice didn´t say anything. Hmm. "Alice, you are thinking the same thing?"

"Well Bella, you were so into him, but you didn´t know him. You still keep his letters, right?" I nodded. "See? Why didn´t you burn them or something? You know why. Because you are waiting. It's kind of sad Bella that you still want to be with someone you don´t know. But there´s something I don´t understand; why did Edward bring up your secret admirer?"

I was going to answer but she was faster than me. "Oh. You got another one. A new letter? What are you going to do?"

"Alice, I don´t know! I have never been in this situation before. I really want Edward but ..."

"You want to know _who _this other guy is?"

I nodded.

"Let´s do something tonight. I'll call Rose. We can go out for some dinner, drinks, or whatever. No guys for us. Just fun. What do you say?"

"Hmm...okay."

xxxxxx

I had drink after drink. The music was getting loud and my head was spinning. But I must say Alice was right once again. No guys, no problems...well, just a little one. It was in the middle of the week and I never go out in the middle of the week.

"Come on Bells! One more drink!" Rose yelled at me. "You only live once. So just have some fun!"

"Rose, I´ve drank to much already, and we all have to work tomorrow!"

"Don´t be a killjoy Bells. Let´s go dance!" Alice said and almost drug me to the dance floor.

I started to move. I was jumping and pushing everybody on the dance floor. I definitely was drunk. I was getting dizzy and going to hit to the floor when I felt two strongs arms wrap around me. I knew those arms.

"Bella." Edward whispered in my ear and I shivered. This was not right. This was supposed to be a night without guys. _No, no, no_. I can't deal with Edward right now. I wanted to run again, but I was caught up into his arms. Damn it.

"Let´s go home, love." Love? I couldn't think straight and ended up following him like a puppy dog. _Geez._

"How did you know I was here?" I was too drunk and trying not to fall. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and lead me to the door.

"I didn´t. I was here too. When I realized you were here as well, I couldn´t stop to looking for you. I must say, your dancing is very..._interesting_. I loved "seeing you."

"Haha. Very funny!"

"Come on."

"Edward, I can go home alone, I don´t need you as a babysitter. I..." Edward caught me as I fell.

"Sure, Bella. You don´t need me. Stop being stubborn and let me take care of you."

I looked at him fiercely but it was a lost battle. I was too drunk and did need help home.

xxxxxx

"I need my bed..."

"And you will need some aspirin and a lot of water too or you will be sick tomorrow."

I sighed. "Damn that Alice. I´m not going to make it."

I hearded him laugh. I turned my face and his smile made all my aggravation and anger go away.

"Thank you Edward. I'm so sorry for being so...well...I'm just sorry."

Edward took my face in his hands and I desperately wanted to him to kiss me. I waited for it. He came closer and closer, and then I could feel the heat from his body. And then he kissed me. On my _nose. Pffft. __ My nose. _I looked at him confused.

"Bella, I´m not stupid." He said and smirked at me.

"No, but you´re a such a tease."

He laughed again and kissed my forehead.

"I promise I will kiss you so much that you will tell me stop." You will? I thought.

"But Bella..."

"Hmm?"

"You smell like alcohol."

"So?"

"You´re drunk and I want you remember everything when I kiss you." Hmm. _Everything._

"Geez, and Alice calls me a killjoy...you are the king of them." _My king, I thought.._

"And you are my queen. What a pair, huh? A match made in heaven." I thought he was teasing me. "Go to sleep now and dream about me."

"Why I would dream about you if I have you here?" I asked.

Edward smiled.

_Oops! Yep, I__´m really drunk. Time to go._

"Night," I said and I shut the door. Home sweet home.

Edward is evil hehehe ..."patience is a virtue", gracias Jo! 33333

See you soon :)


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter, more tease Edward (I know, he can be really tease loll) and Bella, *sigh* she can´t help it lolllll**

**Well, you know about SM and Edward and Bella *giggles***

**Chapter 4**

Bells...bells...bells...and more bells. Ugh! I woke up disoriented and with a huge hangover. I knew I would regret drinking last night. Alice you will pay, I thought. And Rose, I thought, karma is a bitch. Grr. My head is going to explode!_ Bells and more bells._

"Coming damn it! Who is it? Do you know what time it is?"

Edward was outside the door with bottle of water and pills.

"Oh."

"Morning. It seems I´m just in time. Take this and you will be just fine. Oh, by the way, it's almost eleven A.M."

I opened my eyes. "What? Shit! I´m late damn it! Oh, I´m not going to make it. God."

"Bella, relax."

"Relax? Are you kidding me? My boss will kill me, but not before I kill your sister. Where is my damn bag?"

I was running almost in circles when I heard Edward laugh.

"It´s not funny!"

"It is love. And that shirt goes very well with your shoes and bag," he smirked.

I looked down at myself and realized I was only wearing a long shirt. I can't believe I was ready to run to my job like this. Frustrated, I fell on the couch. This was the first time I felt like I had failed. Not going to work was something new for me. I covered my head with my arms. "My head feels like it's exploding! You're a doctor. Don't you have something to get me out of this suffering? I feel I'm dying a slow death," I complained. I really was in pain.

"Bella, I can´t believe you. Was that the first time you've been drunk?" He was laughing at me. He was a bastard and still I found Edward sexy. "Since you think I´m the bad guy, I´m going to prove you´re wrong. What do you think I did earlier?"

"Edward, I can´t even think without feeling like vomiting."

"You´re the cutest thing I´ve ever met."

I just looked at him. He left me speechless.

"Okay. Listen. I called your boss. I told him you were sick and since, of course, I´m your doctor there was no problem. So, don´t worry. Actually your boss was happy. He said, "That's the first time she´s been sick. Wow. Tell her to take however many days she needs." He chuckled, "It actually was hilarious."

"You didn´t have to do that Edward. I don´t like to stay home. I don´t like to let people down," I sighed. "But thank you. Now what? Are we supossed to play a doctor-patient game?" I teased him.

Then my head started hurting again. Ouch! I can´t even look sexy feeling this way.

"I would love to be your doctor. I´ve so many ideas in my head Bella," he said and winked at me, "But I do have to go to work and you should probably try to eat something."

"Eww. No. No way. I need sleep, not food. And no more drinking. Ever."

Edward touch my face sweetly and I felt faint. "Get back in your bed. I will be back soon. I promise."

xxxxxx

How many hours I did I sleep? I have no idea, but being able to stay at home without anything to do was nice, actually. Maybe it´s time to stop worrying about everything and focus on something else. "I have to think of a way to thank Edward somehow," I said out loud. I was talking to myself. Great. Clearly, talking to yourself is not healthy. "I´m crazy," I said again out loud and shook my head.

As I lay on my bed, I started to remember everything that happened since Edward came back. He had brought my life back. No doubt about it, but at the same time I still had my questions about my secret admirer. I got out of my bed, and walked to the closet. I took out a little box from between from my shoes. I kept it very well hidden since Alice and Rose were so nosy. I opened it and the past hit me. All his letters were safe there. Alice was right alfter all, I thought. I still held onto a small hope of meeting him someday. Which was crazy because he had never let me find out who he was. He was always a step ahead of me. No address, no email, nothing. A real mystery. Edward was the conection. The letters always came to me through him. I remember asking him how, when, where, but he just said, "I don´t know. I always just find the letter on my table."

And I realized Edward was right too. How could I be with him when I still wanted to know about this secret admirer guy?

My secret admirer always seemed to know me well, how I was dressed, how many tests I had at high school, my notes, every move I made...he knew it all. I took out a letter. It was almost yellow from the years, and began to read.

_"I saw you today. Beautiful as always. New perfume? I loved the way you smelled. Like flowers and fruits. Being close to you but not being able to hold you and kiss you, it__´s like a knife in my heart. But I have faith you will see me soon."_

To be honest, he melted my heart. There was something very familiar about him, but I couldn´t recognize what it was. The way he writes, the way he speaks, the way he knows me.

I felt my phone buzz with a message.

_"Hey beautiful."_ -E

I smiled at his words _"You wouldn´t call me beautiful if you saw how I looked right now."_ -B

My phone sounded again. _"You are beautiful no matter what. *wink* Feeling better?" _-E

_"Yes, thanks for asking. Where are you?"_ -B

"_Coming to see you. I´ll be there soon."_ -E

_"Ok. Be careful." _-B

_"Always."_ -E

The knock on my door pulled me out of my dazzled moment. Oh Edward. You don´t know what you do to me.

I ran to the door knowing who was there.

"I told you to be careful," I said and I saw his beatiful smile and noticed he was holding some bags.

"I did. Don´t worry. And I have food since I´m sure you didn´t eat anything all day."

"Okay Doc! Feed me," I teased him.

"Hmm. Is that a indecent proposal?"

"Always." I winked at him and walked to my bedroom.

xxxxxx

"When you told me you had them _´somewhere´_, I never thought those letters would be in a chest Bella. Why did you keep them?"

We were eating in my bedroom. Edward on my bed was a really interesting idea, even if it was about food. There are a lot of different kinds of "_food_" actually, I thought.

"I don´t know, I didn´t want to throw them away or burn them. I choose to keep them safe," I said while I was drinking.

"And what else you have in there? Maybe something intimate?" He winked at me and I blushed.

"Nope, I don´t keep it in there," I said and smirked.

Edward laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I just..." He was seriously laughing at me.

"Hmm. Right now I have a _very, very good_ picture in my head of you with your toys."

"_Really?_ Well, maybe someday we can make that picture into something real. Don´t you think?" I put my finger to his chest and slowly drug it upward to his neck, and then slowly to his lips.

"I'll take your word for it," he said.

We looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly, I feel my face burn and I turned around.

"Wow, look at this! Do you remember it?" Edward took out another letter and I looked at him confused.

"Hmm. I would be lying if I say I do."

"You are breaking my heart, Bells." He pouted and I opened my eyes wide. "I wrote this for you. It's..."

"_Oh my God!_ I thought I had lost that. It´s your poem, right? You gave it to me before you left for London. When I read it, I was sure it was your way of saying goodbye." A tear fell down my cheek. Edward took my face in his hands and with his thumb cleared it.

"It wasn´t a goodbye. It was an_ "I will see you soon."_ At least that was what I thought. I was going to come back soon, but it took me a couple of years. I'm so sorry."

"How many years? Five or six? Yeah, a "_couple of years_." I said sarcastically.

"If makes you feel any better, I never stopped thinking about you. I was sure, completely sure, I was going to see you again. You were with me all the time."

"But you didn´t call me." I pouted

"I know and I'm sorry, but I knew if I heard your voice, I would come back inmediately. You wouldn´t be a writer and teacher; I wouldn´t be a doctor. I didn´t want to be in the middle of your dreams and ruin your plans for the future. We were friends. We are still friends and I love you more than you know."

Okay. Edward said he loved me_? Edward loved me?_ Maybe he didn´t realize what he had just said. Damn, what I should do?

"Edward...I..."

"I know what I said Bella." Damn. Did he just read my mind?

"Wow. What happened with the shy Edward I knew?" I teased him.

"He´s here with you, don´t worry. But, what happened with the shy Bella I knew?" he teased me back.

I loved teasing him. "Hmm...touché."

I could feel the consequences of my hangover strongly now. I was tired, my body hurt, and I started to yawn. Edward touched my face.

"You need some rest and I have to work early tomorrow." I nodded and then followed him to the door.

"Thanks for dinner. You´re feeding me too much lately," I said and laughed.

"I love to." He was almost outside, "Bells...?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"On a date?" I was in shock.

"Yes."

"And what about my secret admirer? You didn´t want to be in the middle. Remember?" I said playfully.

"Well, I can probably make an arrangement with him," he said and winked at me.

"Okay, we´ve got a date."

"Good. I can´t wait for it. 'night."

And I can´t wait for it either, I thought.

**The chapter 5 coming soon...Don´t freak out, the #Lemons sooo close *giggles* **

**Thanks for the reviews...Gracias to my lovely beta, Jo! ratonessssssssss *wink***


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo again! Like I said before, chapter 5...Trust me, it´s getting better soon, very soon **

**Well, you know about SM loll**

**Chapter 5**

I was back to work today after my day off. It felt good taking a break. It was a new experience and I could get used to it, I thought. I realized life is not all about work and meetings. You have to work for a living not live for work. Definitely Edward had changed the way I think a lot in just weeks. What if Alice and Rose were right? What if there _is_ a man for me out there? After all, Edward was back home and here with me now. He made me feel alive again. "And I have a date!" I said out loud. Wow! I´m definitely alive, I thought with a chuckle.

"Really? Who is the guy?" Alice asked.

Oh. Alice is back. She came into my office with a sorry look on her face.

"Pixie, you are in so much trouble! And don´t even come in here with your puppy dog eyes!" I said trying to sound angry. It´s hard to stay mad at her though. Almost impossible.

"I know, I know. If it makes you feel better, I couldn´t move, and Rose disappeared," she said with a laugh. "At least you left the bar with my brother, huh?" She winked at me.

"I did. So what?"

Alice crossed her arms on her chest.

"Alice."

"Bella."

"Damn it Alice! Fine." She giggled.

"I left with Edward. He took me to my house and he took care of me but nothing happened, okay? Nothing." I said disappointed.

"Hmm, my brother is making it hard on you, isn`t he? But...you have a date! That means shopping! And let me tell you, after that date, Edward won´t be so..."

"How do you know it's Edward? I didn´t tell who the guy was." I cut her off surprised.

"Easy. First, I talked with him on the phone and he´s really excited about it. Second, you. You're glowing my friend."

"Am I?"

She nodded.

"Don´t be ridiculous."

_"Am I?" _Alice asked sarcastically.

"Don´t steal my words," I sighed. "Alice, I don´t know what I´m doing. This the first time that I can´t control something. I think Edward is driving me crazy!"

"Bella, I think you´re very close to your soulmate but you can´t see it."

"Edward is my best friend." He´s more than that and you know it, I thought.

"Yeah, and you always _kiss_ your best friend? _Right?" _Alice asked with a smirk.

xxxxx

After hours of shopping I was exhausted. Seriously, Alice is a shopping addict. I just wanted to be at home. I needed to see Edward, but I was sure he wouldn´t be there yet since he decided to work more hours so he could have the weekend free. While I waited for him I took a shower and changed my clothes. While walking to the kitchen, I saw a new letter under the door.

"Here we go again," I sighed. This letter was different. Actually, it wasn´t a letter, it was a picture of my meadow. So beautiful.

_"I remember this place. I remember every detail. Every moment. I remember you and me together. Don__´t you see me yet?" _

He knew me and I know him? Who is this guy? And how did he know about the meadow? _My meadow. _"Why am I so stupid?" I said to myself and set the letter on the table. I thought about him and tried to put all the clues together, but nothing came to my mind. It was exciting and at the same time very frustrating. "Uff!" I said in frustration. Then I heard Edward´s door. I had a weird feeling because he usually came to say 'Hey' at least or send me a message.

I left my house. I was really worried something had happened. I knocked on his door. Edward opened it and then all I could see was his face. His eyes were red. He was _crying? _

"Edward, what´s going on?" I asked and took a step inside his house.

I touched his face. He was so sad. "Tell me," I said. I took his hand and lead us to the couch.

"I´m sorry I didn´t call you. It's been a really bad day," Edward said.

"You can tell me anything. You can trust me."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I have a patient, very sick, and there´s no treatment. We tried everything, but there is nothing we can do. He's just a child. His parents made all the sacrifies, worked hard, just did everything they could. I feel helpless."

"Oh, Edward, what can I do?"

He took my hands, rubbing his fingers on my skin. "You're here. It´s the only thing that matters to me." I couldn´t stop myself and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We hugged for a long time and I tried to comfort him. I pulled back to see his face and kissed him sweetly on his forehead, his nose and his lips.

"You did everything you could. Everything." I said looking at him.

"I know, but I feel I could have done more. I don´t know why it hit me so hard."

"It's because you have a wondeful heart and because you saw that kid like he could be your own son. You did something that not all doctors do; put yourself in the parents shoes." He nodded.

This was a different conversation. We talked about a lot of things but never about the future or about what we wanted.

"Do you see yourself as a daddy?" I asked and touched his face.

"I do. I don´t know when, but I want to be a daddy." He kissed me.

"And you? Do you see yourself as a mommy?"

I smiled. "I never thought about it before, but I realized so many things have changed in the last few weeks. Even that. So. Yes. I see myself as a mommy in the future."

We stayed that way together for a while. Being in his arms made me feel safe. It felt right. But ours stomach wanted something different. We laughed at the sound of our stomachs grumbling. "You want me to cook something? You did last night. It's my turn." I winked at him.

"Hmm, sounds great. Come on, I'll show you the kitchen and where all the things are."

We walked to the other room and Edward stopped me. "Bella, thank you. I didnt´t want you see me like this."

I put my finger on his mouth. "Hey. I'm the one who cries at everything. Remember?" I teased him looking for a smile. And it worked. Oh there it is, I thought, my favorite smile.

xxxxx

"Edward." I caught his attention. "Why do we have to wait? I mean, you know I care about you, more than I thought and you care about me too. Why wait?"

He sighed. "I know it sounds silly, but I want you to be mine. _All mine_."

"Oooh, possessive _and_ pretentious, huh?" I winked at him and he laughed.

"Well, there´s the secret admirer out there. What if you want him more?"

I frowned and he took my face into his hands.

"I don´t like it. I don´t want to share the people I love. So, yes. I´m possessive and pretentious," he said and smirked at me.

"Then you won´t like this," I said teasing him while I started to cook, "before you came back, my secret admirer sent me another letter. But it wasn´t a letter..."

"A letter but it wasn´t a letter? Hmm, I´m confused now." He laughed and took a piece of vegetable I had chopped up from the table.

"Hey! Wait until dinner!" I tried to sound authoritarian. But who am I kidding?

"He sent me a picture." Edward turned his head surprised. "A meadow picture. _My meadow."_

"And why he would send you a meadow picture? By the way, since when it is _your meadow?"_

"I don´t know, he wrote something like we were together in the meadow and he wrote, I quote `Don´t you see me yet?´ I´m starting to worry about the health of my eyes!" I laughed.

"And it is _my meadow_." He looked at me seriously like he was put out with me.

"Fine! It's _our _meadow since we discovered it together." He nodded in agreement.

"You know him. Interesting." He sat down and drank some wine. I took advantage and stole his glass.

"Hey!"

"You´re laughing at me, aren´t you? Sometimes I feel he´s playing with me. I´m not eighteen years old. We're not kids anymore. Why doesn't he just show up? And why now after so many years?"

"He wants you to discover him and he is making you work a lot for it. Any idea about who it could be yet?"

"Nope. The more clues he gives me, the more clueless I am." We laughed.

"Probably, it's the most obvious guy. Probably, he's in front of you and you don´t see him."

"Thank you. You´re helping me a lot too," I said sarcastically as I walked into the other room. "Dinner is ready. Let´s go eat. I´m starving."

"Okay miss. That was fast and looks really good."

"When you live alone, it´s easy to cook up something small and fast."

"Never have a guest?"

"Hmm, just your sister and Rose, but they always invited themselves." He laughed and the sound of his laugh was beautiful. I couldn´t live without it.

"Oh and you. But I think since the first day, you cooked more for me than I did for you."

"That is going to change tomorrow. Are you ready for our date?" he winked at me.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. I can´t wait." I said with a smile.

***giggles* next...the date yayyyyyy**

**Thank Jo! always helping to your crazy amiga...ratonesss hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Finally, the date...I hope you like it**

**Disclaimers: SM owns it and blah, blah, blah...I have nothing to do with her but of course, I love E&B**

**Thanks Jo, my great Beta for your help LY!**

**Chapter**** 6**

A date. It had been a long time since I had had a date with Edward. Well, been on a date at all. I was excited and nervous. Wow.I've never felt this way before, I thought. Of course I´d dated some guys in the past, but it was more like friendly outings with casual sex if there was any chemistry. Nothing distracted me from what I wanted. I always focused on studying and work.

There was no room in my life for love...until Edward. He had always been part of my life since we were kids. We were always together, the two of us. "Now I have a _date _with Edward Cullen," I said out loud while looking for clothes, make up and shoes to wear. Ugh, I never thought that a date could be so stressful! I need help. For the first time I think I need help. I groaned because I knew who I needed to call. I picked up the phone and called her. She didn´t hesitate to answer. Apparently she was expecting me.

"It's about time. I was starting to worry," she giggled.

"Alice, I need help."

"Good. The first step is to recognize that you need help. Well done! And since now we've got that out of the way we will move onto the second step which is to focus on your treatment."

I rolled my eyes. "Ha, ha."

I heard a knock and walked to my door. "Alice, it's fine. It's not that big a deal. I just need your help. And Rose's too. You both have more experience than me."

"That is so true Bells," Alice said.

I opened the door and Alice and Rose were in front of me. I was surprised.

"How...? Oh, nevermind," I said and they both giggled.

"My sixth sense Bells. Never doubt it," Alice said and winked at me. "First, we have to choose your clothes."

"And then make up and hair, but it will be easy. Trust us," said Rose. She seemed very excited for me.

"Just a question; what did Jasper and Emmett say about this? That you would spend a lot of time trying to convince me or make feel like a Barbie doll?"

"Emmett is really happy. You know him. And if you don´t do this, he will make you pay." Rose was right. Emmett was Edward and Alice's big brother and he had a huge heart but sometimes he could be very persuasive. Too persuasive. I could only imagine him talking me into this.

"Jasper just wants to see you happy Bells and he knows Edward can make you happy," Alice said and smiled at me.

"Seriously? But I´m such a lost cause."

Alice and Rose looked at each other.

"Bella, you´re asking for help. You´re going on a date tonight and you have feelings for my brother. You are not a lost cause. The fact that you spend so much time by yourself doesn´t mean that you don´t deserve this moment. You´re opening your heart. Slowly, but you are," Alice said and winked at me.

xxxxxx

"Hmm. Alice, I don´t know. I think this dress is too much. I'm not used to wearing these things and there's _no way _ I'm wearing those heels! Are you nuts? You know how clumsy I am. I'll look like a fool if I fall. So embarrassing," I said looking in the mirror.

"Don´t be so silly. You won´t fall and if there is a chance of that, Edward will catch you."

I wondered how Alice could be so positive. I drifted off in thought..._caught by Edward´s arms. Hmm._

"Stay calm, Bells. I´m trying to do your make up here!" Rosalie said.

I know I was a huge challenge for Rosalie. Yep, that`s me, a huge challenge. For anyone, I thought.

"I think this is the first time I've see you so nervous. I´m glad," Alice said.

I raised my eyebrows. "What? I´m not nervous."

Alice put her hands on her waist and gave me a knowing look. I laughed.

"Okay. Actually, I´m freaking out. This is not me," I admitted.

"Aww Bella. You don´t see yourself at all. You're out of the cocoon. You're like a butterfly."

I opened my eyes wide at Alice's comment.

"Alice, stop drinking please, or at least, share with me," I said and we both giggled.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. Edward will be speechless," Rose said and winked at me. "Do you know where he is taking you?"

I shook my head. "Nope. He said it was a surprise."

"My brother is very romantic. It'll probably be secluded and you will be alone," Alice said.

"You know where, right?" I asked.

Alice shook her head "No."

"Yes, you do!"

She was laughing now. "_Alice!_ Tell me. I´m your friend."

"Yes, you are, and Edward is my brother," Alice said. The doorbell rang. "Speaking of the king..."

"You are one lucky pixie! Saved by the bell," I said.

Alice ran to the door and opened it. The most handsome man in the world was waiting there for me. I felt faint. Oh no, be careful Bella, I thought. You're in heels.

"Well, our job is done here. Enjoy your night," Alice said and winked at us and I blushed.

"Oh, Bella, you blushed again. See? Like I said, follow your heart and open your eyes."

"I´m feeling the ´we told you so´ is coming soon my friend, " Rose spoke in almost in a whisper to me.

Alice and Rose left and finally we were alone. Edward took my hand. "Bella, you´re beautiful tonight."

I felt my face on fire and...other parts too. I looked down. Okay. Bella.

"Love, look at me."

Edward took my chin and raised my face. I looked him in his eyes.

"You are beautiful to me. Always." Oh, _Edward._

"I have a gift for you." He smiled at me and I thought, I´m dead. That smile of his was a killer.

"Edward, it´s not..."

"Shh. I wanted to give you something and there is reason. Trust me."

He gave me a small jewelery box. I opened it and inside was a necklace with a heart pendant.

"A heart."

"_My_ heart. And I´m giving it to _you_ Bella. I need you to see me. I´m an open book. I´m being completely honest with you but I don´t want to push you. It's your choice to see me. The _real_ me."

He melted my heart. I touched his face gently. "Edward, I see you and I´m feeling the same way."

"We'll see," he said and smirked at me. "I have in mind a great date and I'm going to ask you just one thing." I gave him a questioning look. What could it be? I was intrigued. He chuckled at the look on my face. "Please remember _everything_ from tonight."

I nodded. I was very curious about our date now.

He gave me a warm look. "Ready?"

"Yep."

"Let´s go then."

xxxxxx

"Edward, won´t you tell me where we're going?"

We were traveling down the road. We passed restaurants, bars, and even his parents house. Where were we going? This was getting weird.

"Don´t worry, we are almost there. Just a few more minutes," he said and took my hand. His touch soothed me and I felt myself relax.

My curiosity overcame me. "Why did you ask me to remember everything?"

"Because, you have the most gorgeous eyes ever."

"What? Edward! I´m not joking. Why?"

"Netheir am I," he said.

I hit him on his arm.

"Fine. I just want you to see everything. To enjoy everything. Can you do that? For me, please?" He gave me a pleading look with his puppy dog eyes.

"God. You know I can´t resist that look," I said.

Edward smirked at me. Oops! "Damn. I said that out loud, didn't I?"

He nodded.

"I don´t need to drink. When I'm around you, you are my truth serum," I said laughing and Edward smiled.

Edward stopped the car and he, being a gentleman, walked around to my door and helped me out.

"Be careful love. Follow the road. I´m right behind you," he said and put his hand on my waist. Oh my God, that felt nice, I thought.

I followed his instructions and felt the grass as I walked, I smelled the flowers, and finally I saw a road with lit with candles. A lot of candles.

"Wow! Edward, you did this?" I was speechless.

"I had some help. A little help from my friends," he said quoting The Beatles and I laughed. "But, yes, I did it. It was my idea."

"I love it!" I practically jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "It's amazing! Edward, it's like a dream."

He smiled and at me and seemed really happy. "Wait until you see the rest. Come on," he said and took my hand. He led me down the walk until finally we arrived at our destination. We were in our meadow. Oh. Our meadow! There was a table and candles were all around it. I looked around. The light from all the candles made the meadow glow like something from a dream.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Seriously? It's truly amazing."

"It's all for you," he said and handed me a flower. Could he be any more perfect? I wondered.

"Time for some food, don´t you think? It wouldn't be a very good date without food, wine and dancing," he said and winked at me again.

"Dancing? Really? Step by step, Mr. Cullen and you are not wearing these things," I said and pointed at my high-heeled shoes.

He grinned and led me over to the table. The dinner was very good and the environment perfect. We were alone in our meadow and surrounded by candlelight, the sounds of the woods, the flowers and trees, and memories. I thought back to Edward and me running around and him catching me...my head on his chest as we lay in the grass reading or just talking about anything and everything...him asking me to be his prom date...

"Love, are you here?" His voice brought me to the present and reality. I smiled at him.

"I was thinking about us. About us being here years ago. Hmm. Wait a minute, those flowers..."

"Hmm, what?" He asked.

"Who else knows about our meadow?"

"Until this evening, just you and me. Why?" He looked at me surprised at my question.

"Oh, I just thought...remember those flowers from my secret admirer?" He nodded. "They are very similar to the flowers here in our meadow."

"I see." Edward was displeased. Damn it! Why did I have to remember that now and bring it up? Now Edward was unhappy with me.

"Edward, I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to..."

"It´s okay," he said and shrugged. "Would you like to dance with me Ms. Swan?"

"Of course Mr. Cullen, but first..." I leaned down and took off my heels and Edward laughed. "Now we can. I can walk or dance, whatever you want."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me to his chest. "Whatever I want?"

I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Whatever you want."

He looked at me, smiked and ran his fingers through his hair. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered in reply, "You really shouldn´t have said that." I shivered from the promise in his voice. Wow, the effect Edward had on me! If he only knew. He held me closer and I could hear his heartbeat and feel his body against me. I was enjoying our night and being in his arms. Could I could ask for more? Oh, yeah, I could.

"Edward, I don´t want to be, um, annoying, but I´m curious." I could feel his smile.

"Hmm," he said and touched my hair and then my face. "Let me help you with your curiosity. Jasper and Emmett helped me with the music, table, and candles and Alice along with Rose helped me with the other parts. The food, arranging the place and, of course, you."

"Oh. You needed an army? The Cullen army?" I was laughing.

"Yes. Because you deserve the best."

He rubbed my lips gently with his. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I waited. Edward´s face was close to mine and I could feel his warm breath. I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed him. Our kiss was slow and sweet. Then Edward started to test me. He kissed me harder and bit my bottom lip. I did the same to his. We kissed more and more, and we needed some air but neither one of us wanted to stop. We were desperate for each other and needed more kisses. He finally pulled back and we took a breath and then Edward took my face in his hands and kissed me again deeply. I opened my mouth and our tongues touched and melded. I moaned and almost felt dizzy. Edward's kisses were amazing! Geez, what will it be like when we make love? I wondered in awe.

He finally pulled back and we both tried to catch our breath. Edward smiled at me and kissed my nose, my cheek and then my neck. He sighed and raised his head. "I think we should go home. It's getting cold and I don´t want you to get sick."

After our make-out session, I was literally in my happy place. I picked up my flower and looked around one last time to commit to memeory our night in our meadow. Perfect.

"Edward, thank you for tonight. Thank you for the necklace, the flower, for everything you did to plan this, and most importantly of all, thank you for your heart."

He kissed me again sweetly. "You don´t have to thank me Bella, but you´re welcome. Like I said, my heart is yours. It's up to you what you decide to do with it. I hope you saw everything tonight."

"I didn´t miss a thing," I said and touched his face. He smiled at me. "I didn´t. Promise."

xxxxxx

This night had been one of the most beautiful of my life. Edward, he left me speechless and wanting more and more. Kissing him was heaven. Being in his arms was home.

We were back home after our date and we were walking to my door with our arms around each others bodies. Suddenly, I felt Edward tense. What was it? Oh, another letter was on my door.

"Well, it seems your secret admirer doesn´t let you have a free night," Edward said in an annoyed tone.

"This one is weird," I said.

"Why? Is it different from the others?" He asked.

"Yes. Edward, why are you angry? Don't you want this resolved too?"

"Yes I do. And I'm sorry I'm angry. I know I shouldn't be but this is _our_ night. At least it _was_. I´m sorry Bells but I can´t stay here while you are focused on that. I loved this night with you. I enjoyed every second with you and I do not want to share it with _him_."

"Edward, please stay with me. I don´t know what to do!"

"Yes, you do, you know. Read it and maybe it'll give you a way you can finally find the guy." Edward turned around to leave and kissed me on my hair. "You know where you can find me. I´m not far away."

"Edward." I whispered. "Please, don´t do this."

"I´m not doing anything. Just giving you space and time."

I sighed, and felt defeated. After such a beautifil night why did it have to end this way?

Edward went into his house and I too went inside and with the letter in hand, resigned, made my way to the couch and sat down. "So, it's you and me," I said out loud to the letter in my hand. I was feeling angry and tired of this. I wanted Edward. I was sure of that but how I was going to fix this? How I was going to find this guy and get him to stop sending me letters and so I could let him go?

I opened the letter and I then I literally was in shock.

_"Beautiful, I will be waiting for you in the park. I have some naughty ideas to put in practice. Don__´t forget to wear that dress. It drives me crazy." _

What? Weird.

I was nervous and started to laugh. Who is this guy? What dress? The one I'm wearing? Was he some sort of stalker? I studied the letter paying special attention to his writing and his words. This letter wasn't the kind of letter my secret admirer usually sent me. Oh. I needed Edward. I ran to his house and knocked on his door loudly. "Edward!"

He yanked open the door. "What´s going on? Are you okay?" He asked and ran his fingers through his hair. That distracted me for a moment. I wish I could be his fingers, I thought.

I shook my head to clear it and handed him the letter. "Read it." He gave me an annoyed look. "Read it. It's not from my secret admirer."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Read it and you will see." Edward reluctantly took the letter and read it. After he did he looked at me and smiled.

"Wow. Who is this guy?"

I laughed because he had had the same reaction as me. "I don´t know but we will find out soon."

"_We_?"

"Yep, there`s a address. Come with me, please?"

"Hmm. Bella, are you sure about this?" He seemed unsure and was not convinced he should.

"Of course. Come on, where is your sense of adventure?" I asked.

"There is no problem with my _sense of adventure_ love." He said and touched the tip of my nose. _Dear God. _

"I don´t think it's safe for you."

"Edward, we have an address, we know this guy lives in Forks. He can´t be that dangerous. Besides the meeting is in the park. There must be other people in the park, right?"

"I think you are more dangerous than him," he said teasing me. And my Edward is back, I thought. "Do you realize that we are going to end our night, our date night, going after your secret admirer? It is not normal and it is not conventional." He laughed and took my hand after he closed his door.

"Well, we are not a normal and conventional couple." I winked at him "And he is not my secret admirer. Let´s go!"

"Okay, okay. Maybe we should contact the police in case we disappear?" He asked jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "You will be my protector. My hero." I teased him. Actually, Edward being my hero, sounds really good, I thought.

"Now I have Whitney Houston and Kevin Costner in the movie _The Bodyguard_ deja vu," Edward joked as we walked to to his car.

"Cool, but I´m not going to sing," I laughed. Nobody wanted to hear that. I really couldn't sing. At all.

"Thank God," he said with a smirk and I slapped his arm.

The end of our date night was definitely going to be interesting, I thought.

xxxxxx

**Sooo? What do you think? Any ideas about this secret admirer?**

**I know, you´re waiting for #Lemons and you will have great ones *wink*..."See" you soon *giggles***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my friends! **waves*** well, more Edward, Bella and his secret admirer loll Enjoy this chap, the next will be wilddddd *wink***

**Disclaimers: SM owns it. I love Edward and Bella...**

**Gracias to my lovely beta, Jo! (((muahhh)))**

**Chapter 7**

Who knew that Edward and me would be ending our date night looking for my not secret admirer? He was not the guy, that was clear but I´m a curious woman so _sue me _and Edward was with me. After we found the letter, I thought he was leaving me. For the fisrt time I was scared to lose him. I didn´t care about the secret guy, the only man I could think about was Edward..._my Edward_. Edward grabbed my hand in a protective and possessive way. He pulled me against his body and his essence surrounded me. We were at the park, it was dark already but you could see some people around, couples mostly. After everything we shared this evening, to end our night like this together wasn´t bad. Not bad at all.

While we walked, we did not rush. Edward was feeling the same as I, I think. We were simply enjoying the moment.

"I like this place," I said and squeezed his hand.

"Remember when we were kids? The time we spent here?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh, yeah! I remember everything, even Charlie. How many times did he punish me because of you? Between the meadow and this place, I was always late," I laughed.

"What can I say? I´m irresistible, but you enjoyed it too."

"Huh! Really?" I teased him.

"Really. If I´m not wrong, I spent a lot of nights with you, remember?" he asked in my ear.

"Oh! Those nights," I giggled. "How could I forget them?"

"You wanted me to stay but it was a huge challenge for me to escape from your room without being seen by your dad," he laughed.

"So bad, huh?" I asked playfully. "Sorry Mr. Cullen, but you enjoyed those nights too."

"Yep. To sleep with you in my arms was my dream..." he stopped talking, probably thinking about what he said. I didn´t want him to think it was just him. It was my dream too in those years. It is my dream still now.

I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. "I know what you mean." And I felt Edward´s lips on my head.

"Are you sure about this? We can go home, sit on the couch, watch a movie, and hug each other all night," he said softly against my ear and I felt faint.

I tried to recover myself from Edward´s lips on my ear. _Of course he did it on purpose, my damn sexy Edward. _"Hmm, an interesting proposal but I want to know who ruined our date." I felt Edward tense. "Hey, it wasn´t your fault. You just..."

"I was jealous, I did not think. After a wonderful evening together, when I saw the letter I thought that no matter what I did, he will always be in the middle," he sighed and I stopped walking and took his face into my hands.

"You´re wrong. I know you Edward. I know who you are and I really care about you. How can he be in the middle if I don´t know him? If I have to chose between someone I don´t know and you, who do you think it will be?" He smiled and rubbed my face with his hand. "Never be in doubt about who I will chose. You are here with me, right?" Edward gave me a sweet kiss. I wanted more so I went for it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we deepend our kiss. It was so natural. We fit perfectly together like we belong together. We turned away after the kiss, our breathing fast. Edward rested his forehead on mine and we were lost in the moment. We heard noises from some couples around us and that woke us up.

"We can end this now? I want to go home and continue kissing you," Edward smirked at me.

"You don´t have to ask. Actually, you read my mind," I teased him. He grabbed my waist and held onto me while we walked.

After minutes of walking, Edward broke the silence. "You see someone you know here? I don't recognize anyone."

"Hmm, me either. It´s too dark and who would make a date in a dark park? This makes no sense."

"Well, when you want to do something dirty, I mean, you want to try something different, you know."

I opened my eyes wide. "Oh, are you telling me, Mr. Cullen, that you did something dirty and naughty in a similar situation?"

He laughed. "It´s not what I would normally do, no. I prefer to be at home, using my bed, my kitchen, my walls, my couch..." I listened to him stunned. Geez, I'm not going make it, I thought. "But some guys love making it dirty and naughty."

"I´m going to keep that in mind, sir," I said and tweaked his belly. "Do you see that guy?" Edward stopped. "That guy there under the tree?"

"Yes, sort of. I think I know him. He went to high school with us, right?"

"He did. It's Michael Newton. We should go and say hey. Come on."

xxxxxxx

Mike seemed to be waiting for somebody, he was very anxious. Weird. Edward and me walked over to him until we were face to face with him. "Mike?" I asked and he turned around.

"Bella? Wow what are you doing here? It´s been a while. How are you?"

"Great. We haven't seen each other since when? The prom? And we live in Forks," I laughed. "Oh, you remember Edward? Edward Cullen?"

"Of course. You two were together all the time. If one was missing, we started to worry about mental health of the other. I mean, it was so normal seeing you two together. I remember bets about when you would marry him." I blushed, even if the night was dark and no one could notice, I still felt my face burn.

"Hey Mike. Nice to you see you again and you are right. We couldn´t be apart from each other, but still, we spent time with all of you. After all, we were in the same classes. How is your life?" Edward asked and hugged me tighter. _Possessive much, huh?_ I thought.

"Well, I've been working a lot and I´m going to marry soon." I felt Edward relax beside me. _Men_. I rolled my eyes.

"Really? Congratulations! Who is the lucky girl?" I asked very curious.

"Jessica Stanley. You remember her, right?"

I looked at Edward and smiled. I remembered how Jessica had had a crush on him. How could I forget her? "Of course we do! She was really in love with you." Yeah, _right_.

"Hmm, It is none of my bussiness, but what are you doing here and not somewhere with your future wife?" Edward asked intrigued.

Mike was really uncomfortable. "Well, see, mmm, actually I´m waiting for her now, but it seems she did not receive my note." _Note_?

"Why a note? Why didn't you just call her?" I pushed him.

"This is really embarrassing. We wanted to do something different her and I." Oh, _different_. I looked at Edward and he winked at me. _Guys_. I rolled my eyes again. "And I sent her a note to meet up here but I have been waiting for two hours."

God. "You mean, a note like a letter?" I asked him.

"How do you know that?" Mike was hyperventilating.

"A letter like this one?" I showed him the paper and he was in shock.

"Why do you have my letter?"

"Well, Edward found it on my porch tonight. I´m sorry I read it because I thought it was for me. I had no idea..."

Mike started cursing and threw his jacket. He was really freaking out. "Damn that Tyler! I knew I couldn´t trust him. Shit! So sorry Bella. It was for Jessica, not you. What a mess!", he said and shook his head.

"Can't you call her?" Edward asked but it was not the answer for Mike. "You can call her now. She was waiting for you? She knew something about this?"

"No, man, it was a surprise. I mean, she knew but ..."

"She doesn´t know where." Edward took my hand. "If you want, we can take you to your girlfriend´s house and you can probably fix this. It's not such a big deal."

"I know, but shit! Sorry Bella. It´s really embarrassing, this situation."

"Don´t worry. I find it kind of funny," he looked at me, "Funny because your letter was really explicit and well, it´s ok Mike. You should go see Jessica and then you can kick Tyler´s ass." We laughed.

We started to walk to Edward´s car and I elbowed him and he lowed his head. "Dirty and naughty things, huh?" And he kissed me.

xxxxxxx

During our trip to Jessica´s house, Mike could not find enough words to excuse his letter. Edward once in a while checked on him through the rearview mirror and smiled seeing Mike´s face. I felt sorry for him, but his face was priceless and I couldn´t stop smiling remembering the events.

"Mike, you don´t have to worry. I'm sure Jessica will understand," I said trying to calm him down.

"Actually, I´m not worried about Jess. I know she will...I just...we met again after so long and in this situation, I don´t want you think me and her are freaks or something." Edward looked at me with a big smile and I had to contain my laughter.

"We don´t think you are freaks. It is a good idea find other kinds of fun. You know, to help to keep a relationship alive." What the hell am I talking about? Edward squeezed my hand.

When we arrived at the house, Mike was very intent to speak alone with his girlfriend but he couldn`t. "Jess, I´m home and I´m not...", he couldn´t finish his speech because she opened the door suddenly and our jaws dropped to the floor. In front of us was Jessica wearing a nurse costume. She jumped on Mike and kissed him.

"Here is my favorite patient. You are just in time for your meds." Jessica started to unbutton his shirt. Mike tried to stop her, the poor guy. Yeah, poor guy, sure. His face turned red when his girlfriend noticed us.

"Oh my God! Mike!" She yelled at him.

"I told you I was not alone!" Mike said.

I turned around to hide my face into Edward`s chest. The situation was so funny that I couldn´t stop laughing but I didn´t want to make them more uncomfortable. However, Edward enjoyed the show. I heard Mike trying to talk with Jessica as she ran into the house. It was so hilarious. I lifted up my face and saw Edward was laughing too.

"Do you regret the decision to join me and discover who was the secret admirer?" I asked him graciously.

He took a lock of my hair and put it behind my ear. "Nope. It has been a really funny night. Do you think we should speak with them? I think Mike is going to be dead by the end of the night," he joked.

"We should, I guess."

"Let´s go. It's probably not too late for Mike." He was seriously enjoying this. We came closer to the house and without asking, we entered. Mike and Jessica were discusing the events and she was now wearing a long jacket.

"You wanted to do something different." Mike said.

"Yes, but something different does not mean something that everyone knows!" Jessica was really angry. I took a step and they finally saw me. "Bella, I´m so sorry for this."

"Jess, it´s okay. You shouldn´t be angry with Mike. It was Tyler´s fault. He choose the wrong house."

I turned to Mike. "I know it is none of my bussiness but why did you send Tyler?"

"Hmm, well, I was working and I asked him a favor," he spoke, his voice lower.

"Great! What a well done job he did," Jessica said sarcasticly and shook her head. "I can´t believe this. At least you could have called me and let me know."

"I couldn´t. My phone died and Tyler was the only option."

"Great choice Mike!"

"Why are yelling at me? You were the one who jumped on me almost naked in front of everybody!"

"But I didn´t know!"

"So are you telling me, you would normally open the door like this?" The show was entertaining but they were running in circles. Edward and me were luxury viewers but it was going to be a long night if we did not stop them, I thought.

Edward felt the same. "Let me try to do somenthing," he whispered. "Hey guys!" Mike and Jessica were very focused on their conversation and paid no attention to Edward. "Hey!" He said quite loud and they turned around.

"_What?_" They shouted.

"Can you just calm down? It's not such a big deal. Nobody knows except for us. Don´t worry, your secret is safe with us." Edward looked at me and winked. Oh yeah, it´s safe.

"So sorry to both of you, it´s the fisrt time we did something like this." Yeah sure and I´m the England Queen, I thought. "We don´t want you to have a bad impression of us."

"We have to enjoy life, right?" I asked them trying to stay cool. "Like Edward said, nobody knows except us, so relax. Besides, this is your first time and I hope not your last." I winked at her and she blushed. "We should get going, it's late. Don´t you think?"

"Sure love, let´s go. Mike. Jessica. It has been nice to see you again, and congratulations for the wedding." Edward walked behind me. I stopped suddenly.

"Oh Jess?" She turned to see me. "Where I can buy those kind of costumes? They´re pretty hot." I winked at her.

"There is a place in Port Angeles. You will love it. You can find anything there. I can help you. I know the owner and she can give you a discount because you are my friend," she said very excited. I got you, I thought in amusement.

"Really? I thought this was your first time?" I asked in surprise and Jessica blushed again. _Caught_!

Edward was smiling and trying to hide his laughter. "We are leaving. Enjoy the night," he said to Mike.

As we walked to the car, we burst into laughter. "Oh my God! Did you see Jessica´s face?"

"I think Mike is going to have to work hard tonight."

I opened my eyes wide. "Thanks for picture, eww!" Mike and Jessica, patient and nurse...eww.

"I wasn´t talking about sex, perv. I meant that Mike will be lucky if she still marries him after tonight."

"Ah."

"Talking about pervs, do you see yourself wearing one of those costumes?" He asked.

I looked at him. "And I am the perv?" I hit him with my elbow.

"What can I say? You would look hot like a nurse," he whispered in my ear.

"Really? Maybe I should call Jessica and ask her for the address. I can surprise you sometime. As a nurse, a cop, or a sexy schoolgirl?" I asked in a sexy way.

I saw lust in Edward`s eyes and he kissed me fiercely. "Isabella Marie Swan, you will be the death of me," he said breathless.

I smiled. "What can I say? I´m irresistible," I winked at him.

**Well, what do you think? Bellas was right :) and yes! next chapter #Lemons *wink***

**See you soon...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jello everybody! I hope you like this chapter, thanks for the reviews and gracias to my beta Jo! **

**Twilight belongs to SM and you know that. And my heart belong to Edward and Bella *wink***

**Chapter 8 **

Edward drove us home and we were laughed about the whole situation. Who knew that Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley liked thoses kind of games? To be honest, I wouldn`t mind playing games like that with Edward. But after seeing them it was going to be complicated play with their picture in my head. Still, it sounded interesting. He walked with me to the door but after what happened I didn´t know what to do. I took his hand, playing with his finger then I interlaced our hands.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked him without looking at him. Edward lifted up my chin and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips. He then rested his forehead on mine and sighed.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"After tonight you still want me? Don´t you have second toughts after seeing Mike?" He teased me and I hit his arm.

"Edward! I told you he wasn´t my secret admirer." I pouted and he gave me a eskimo kiss.

"I enjoyed tonight, even seeing Jessica wearing the costume. It was funny. And I saw you, huh?" I asked looking annoyed.

"You saw _me_?" he asked all innocently.

"Excuse me? Do not give that look to me sir. You were checking out Jessica!" I put my hands on my hips.

"I wasn´t."

"You were."

"I wasn´t."

"You were."

"And you are jealous!"

"Yes!" _Caught_. "Damn it Edward! I´m not playing!" He laughed at me, and stepped toward me closing the distance. How I can stay mad at him?

He took my hand. Geez, I thought, don't fall into his clutches."I only have eyes for you, love." And I was his. Damn it, Edward. "The situation was bizarre. I guess it will be something to remember. And I wasn´t seeing Jessica, I was thinking of you wearing those clothes," he said and winked at me. Oh. I blushed.

"Sure you did, hmm." Edward took me into his arms, holding me. I pushed him, putting my hands on his chest playing with the buttons of his shirt. _Just ask Bella. "_Can I ask you something?" I asked shyly.

"Anything love," said Edward and he touched my face.

"Stay with me tonight just like the old times when we were kids?" I asked without looking at him. With no answer for a few seconds, I finally looked at him and Edward gave me a sweet smile.

"Are you sure you don´t want to practice like Mike and Jessica, right?" He joked.

"Edward! I would love to but not today." I slaped him and he gave me a hurt face.

"I don´t want this night to end," I confessed and lowered my head.

"Love, look at me. " I lifted up my face. "Let´s go inside, it is cold out here."

Why did I feel defeated? That was no answer. He didn´t want to be with me? The night was great just for me? I walked into my house, took off my heels and could feel the cold floor. I turned around to see him. Edward was there smiling. Why he didn´t want me? For the first time I had opened my heart. I had crossed the line and left my ´safe´ place. And now...

"Bells." I heard him say. "Stop."

"Stop what?" I asked surprised.

"Stop over analyzing everything." Geez, he can read my mind.

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Fine!" I crossed my arms.

"Why are you mad?"

"I´m not."

"Yes, you are"

"I´m not."

"You are," he said taking my face into his hands. "You are a such stubborn woman." He´s right, I thought.

"Edward, I only asked you to stay with me tonight, not to get married and have children."

He laughed at me. _I´m a living joke, I thought. _ But I do love his laugh. "You are adorable," he said and kissed me sweetly. "By the way, I would love that. Marriage, children, dogs, a big house..."

"Edward!"

"_Bella._"

"Ugh, I´m tired, and you are _playing _ with me." I pouted.

"I´m not. Now go and get into your bed. I will see you soon." He kissed my forehead. I´m going to die virgin, I thought_. Well, maybe that__'__s not true, but Edward was slowly killing me. _

"'kay." I sighed. I walked to my bedroom, started to get undressed, then went to the bathroom to clean the make-up off my face. Then I heard the door. Well, at least he didn´t wait until I was asleep, I thought. I put on a t-shirt and laid down on my bed. Nice way to end the night...alone, I thought.

I was almost asleep when I felt two strong arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest.

"I´m dreaming," I said out loud, sleepily. "I love dreaming. If only this was true," I said and sighed. I felt him run his hand from my hair to my shoulder and then he kissed my ear. "Hmm. Best dream _ever_, " I said and I´m sure I felt his smile. This is too real, I thought. I´m losing my mind.

"I don´t ever want to wake up," I groaned. He kissed me again.

"You are not dreaming, love." _What_? Shit!

"I am. There´s no way you can be here."

He grabbed my body, bringing it closer to his spooning around mine. He was next to me and I felt him. _Dear God!_

"Do you still believe you are dreaming?" I couldn´t answer. I was too involved in the feeling of his body against mine. "I told you I was going to see you soon," he whispered in my ear.

"I´m dreaming, right?" Edward laughed and kissed my head.

"Nope."

"But I heard you leave." I held onto him tighly. Enjoying the feel of his body.

"I did, but I´m back. I needed a change of clothes. What would our neighors say if they saw me wearing the same ones as last night?" I giggled listening him. I loved his arms around me.

"You didn´t answer me. I thought you didn´t want to be with me," I said sadly.

"I was testing you." I turned around to see him.

"Are you kidding me? Testing me? You are evil."

"You look beautiful when you are angry or annoyed," he said.

"You did it on purpose?" He smiled. "You know I can kick your perfect ass out of this bed and send you to sleep on the couch."

"Hmm, really?" he asked grinning.

"Of course. The couch is free. Right there waiting for you." Edward held me tighter and I could feel him. _Control yourself, I thought._

"Really, I have a perfect ass?" He asked with a grin and took my hand and placed it on his ass. I´m dead. Oh yeah. Perfect ass, perfect back, perfect chest, perfect...

"Tease! You are not playing fair with me Mr. Cullen. You are perfect...for me."

Edward took my face in his hands. "I love it when you blush." And he kissed me on my nose.

"I´m not blushing."

"Yes, you are." And he kissed me on my forehead.

"I´m not."

"You are." And he kissed me on my eyes. I felt my face on fire.

"I´m not."

"You are," he said while kissing my jaw.

"I...I´m...not," I said breathless while Edward was kissing me on my collarbone.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"I..." He crushed his lips to mine. It was beautiful. Heaven, angels, God, heaven on earth. Suddenly, he stopped.

_What?_

"Good night."

"Tease!"

He laughed.

"And you love it," he said in my ear. "Come here." I put my head on his chest. "Soon, I promise. You will see."

"I hope so. If not, you will be guilty for my death by spontaneous combustion."

xxxxxx

I woke up hours after sunrise. Edward was with me. He is with me, in my bed with me, I thought in amazement. His arms were around me and I could feel the heat from his body. I smiled thinking about waking up every day like this. I wanted it to happen. What did I have to do? Oh yeah, figure it out about my secret admirer. I don´t know why Edward was so interested about knowing how I feel about him. I wanted Edward. I love Edward. Then I felt his hand on my body, on my chest, hmm, that feels good. Something tells me he´s not sleeping or even in that way he loves torturing me. I finally turned around and he seemed like an angel. _Yeah, evil angel. _I tried to slow my breathing and calm myself down. I put my hand under my head and stared at him. He is so beautiful, I thought.

"Hmm. Why are staring at me?" He asked sleepily.

"How do you know I´m staring at you?"

He opened his eyes slowly. "I know because you did that the same as when we were kids. As I did too." I blushed. Damn blush.

"I loved to see you. I loved to have you in my bed. I do now." I smiled. Edward moved taking me into his arms again.

"Well, here is where you belong then." And he kissed my forehead.

"I don´t want you have to go to work. I want you here with me," I sighed.

"I´m here now. I´ve more hours to sleep. Besides, I´m not so far away." In the dark room I searched his eyes. I looked at him, _should I do it, should I not? _ What a girl could do with a man in her arms? Yes!

I kissed him. He was surprised at first but he joined me in the kiss. It was slow at fisrt then hungry and needy next. "I could kiss you all my life," he said and grabbed my leg and hitched it on his hip. Hmm.

"We can do it all day. Starting today," I said breathless feeling his lips on my neck.

"Sounds like an amazing idea but what am I going to tell my boss?" He asked while kissing and touching me. He was killing me. Seriously, every part of my skin was burning.

"You can tell him that there is a patient who is very sick who needs her doctor...in her bed...she needs special hands on treatment..." I was trying to sound coherent, "...kisses, she needs more kisses."

Edward crushed his lips to mine. "Hmm," he groaned into my mouth when our tongues melded to each other. "Interesting...kind of...treatment." His hands traveled on my t-shirt, pulling it up which left me without fabric on my skin. I took off his shirt and touched his chest. Edward pulled me closer. It wasn´t enough. "Bella...your skin is so soft...I can´t describe what I´m feeling..."

I was lost in his arms, in his kisses, in his body. Every part of me needed him. _Wanted him_.

"I need you Edward in every possible way. I...need...you." I said breathless when he took my nipple in his mouth.

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you any more," he said against my skin.

"Then don´t." I took his hand and I kissed him. "I want you. Only you." Edward lowered his hands exploring every part of my body. He put his hand on my back sliding up more. It felt so good. Then his hand traveled on to my butt holding it tightly. My panties were the only barrier now. Edward pulled with his hand and began and slide them down.

"Are you sure about this? I don´t want you regret it." His voice showed me his anxiety. It was the same feeling I had. "I want you be mine, nobody elses."

I moaned feeling his cock. So close and so far away from where I wanted it. "I´m with you. I´m yours Edward."

There were no clothes between us just our bodies. We were melting each other. So close. We were almost there...and his cell phone rang. God. What have I done to deserve this?

"Fuck!" Edward said angrily.

"Don´t answer it." I kept kissing him but his cell had another plans. "Hmm, please, don´t. Not now. The universe is against us, right?" I sighed.

Edward kissed me once again and gave me a heated look. "I´m not done with you."

"Oh I´m sure Mr Cullen. I´m seeing you," I said pointing his erection. I giggled.

Of course, I thought, the night was done too. Why am I always so negative? Edward´s face changed. Damn. Yep, definitely done. I covered my face with the pillow.

"Bella."

"I´m not here leave a message," I said and heard him laugh.

"Love, I need to go. There´s an emergency at the hospital." Edward was lying next to me and touching my hands. "Hey." I didn´t want to look at him. "Love, come on. It´s my job."

"I know. It´s ok. They need you," I said all this in a muffled voice. I was still under the pillow. I thought, I´m acting like a child. _So sue me._

"Bella." I felt his finger on my arm slowly sliding down to my waist. It made me shiver.

"I can force you to look at me," he teased me.

"Try." I challenged him.

"You shouldn´t have said that." Yeah, right.

"Promises, promises," I said and he began to tickle me. "Stop it! I can´t breathe!" I giggled and he took the pillow off my head. "It's not fair that you know my weakness," I pouted.

"Hmm, and I was thinking that I was your weakness," he said with a smirk and kissed me.

"Being tickled and you, it's a fact. I don´t know if you have a secret weakness, do you?" I asked amused.

"I do. I'm waiting for you figure it out," he smiked.

"Really? Interesting. Any clues?"

"You want more clues? You can`t even figure out who your secret admirer is."

"What does the secret admirer have to do with you?"

He shook his head. "I really have to go." He gave me a sweet kiss but I had other ideas. I took him by surprise, kissing him hard. "I would...love...to stay...but I can´t now," he sighed.

"When will I see you ?"

"Soon I hope. I have to take care of...something," he said and winked at me.

"Tease." Edward laughed. "Sorry, but I can take care of that something, remember my toys?"

"You are evil," he said and crushed his mouth to mine. "Don´t you _dare_ to do something without me." He gave one more kiss. "Fuck! I have to go."

"Edward," and he looked at me, "Nice, hmmm, ass."

xxxxxx

"Your brother enjoys making me wait," I said signing to Alice. She just giggled. "It´s not funny. I give up."

"Bells, why don´t you admit that you love Edward?"

"And that is going to change anything?"

"Maybe."

"Alice, he said something about secrets. Do you have any idea about what kind of secret he´s hiding from me?"

"Hmm."

"You know something. It´s a girl, right? He has a girlfriend in London. That makes perfect sense since he doesn´t want me. And all this _we have to wait_. Yeah, sure."

"Bella, stop." Alice put her hand on my mouth and I opened my eyes. "Sorry, but you need to relax and stop thinking about it. He has a secret but it is not a girlfriend in London. You have everything in front of your eyes and still, you don´t see it."

"You know Alice, I´m tired with this _you don´t see it stuff._ Maybe all of you should be more clear to me. There is so much going on in my head...", I jumped on the bed and laid down truly frustrated.

"That is your problem. You need to let some things go. For example, your secret admirer."

"I think he let me go. I've had no news from him since the picture."

"And nothing sounds familiar to you?"

"I don´t know. Remember in high school when I told you he reminds me of your brother? A lot of things make me think of Edward, but I must be hallucinating. He wouldn´t do something like that."

"Why not?"

"Because he is not that kind of guy. I don´t see him acting that way. Why he would do something like that?"

"My brother is not like other guys, you know that. Follow your heart, not your head, and stop thinking too much. I´m sure it´s the most obvious answer."

"Not you too. Edward said the same thing." She laughed.

After Alice left, I could hear her words in my head over and over again. What if Edward was the guy? I need some fresh air and a long walk. Yes, that´s what I need.

xxxxxx

As I walked back to my house, I saw Edward with a blond woman. Who is she? What is she doing? Why she is holding his hand? They seemed so happy together smiling and laughing. A knife turned in my chest. She was his secret? She was the reason why Edward didn´t want me? I started to walk faster, I didn´t want them to see me.

"Bella!" I heard Edward´s voice. Too late. I waved to him and tried to ignore the situation. I needed to get home. When I get to my door, I felt his arms around my waist. "Hey, come with me. You need to meet someone," he said kissing my ear. And what did I do? I went. I´m a lost cause.

"Oh my God! This is Bella, right?" The blond asked very exited. Edward nodded smiling. "Bella, the famous Bella, _finally_. I´m Tanya," she said and hugged me. What? Why did she hug me?

"I'm, hmm, I´m not famous but yes, I´m Bella, at least is what my I.D. says." And the first prize for best stupid answer goes to...

"Believe me, you are to me. Edward talked about you so much all the time that I feel like I know you."

"Really? How strange is it, that he didn´t talk to me about you?" I said sarcasticly and he shook his head.

"There was no need. Oh, I´m going to miss the plane. Edward, you have to come to visit us." Uhm us? "And please, think about our proposition."

"I will, but my life is here," Edward said and looked at me. I blushed.

Suddenly we heard a car horn and Tanya sighed. "See what I told you?" She said to Edward. "Alec can´t be without me for a second. Men, they can´t live without us, don´t you think Bella?" I just looked at her.

"Bella, can you walk with me?" She was asking me? I´m in shock.

"Suu..sure..." Edward smiled at me and he muttered, "Later."

To be honest, it was a really akward situation. She could be Edward´s secret and I´m here, walking with her. I´m stupid.

"Bella, I´m happy to met you. Alec will be so happy too." She said who?

"Mmm, who is Alec?"

"Edward didn´t tell you?" I shook my head, "My husband." Crap. "Don´t worry." Oops. I just said that out loud? "Tell me how is it having Edward back?"

"Great. It´s kind of weird after so many years but we are the same I think."

"I understand, but let me tell you something, he never stopped thinking of you. Never. I remember a beautiful picture, so beautiful, of you two together. Your smiles, the love, the amazing garden."_Garden_? "Edward loves you. I can see it." Oh great! Somebody else who sees it too. Officially I´m blind.

"Love, let's go or we will miss our flight." I heard a strong voice say.

"Honey, you won´t believe it! Alec, this is Bella!"

"Oh my God! Bella? Finally!" Why did I suddenly feel like a circus freak? He gave me a hug. What´s wrong with these people? Apparently they give hugs to everybody? "Are you still being a challenge for Edward?"

"Hmm, maybe?"

"Bella, at least he found a way to tell you how he felt about you."

"He did?" I felt lost. What´s he talking about?

Alec laughed at me. "Edward is right, you are adorable. I hope to see you soon," he said.

Tanya came up to me smiling, "Bella, I´m so glad Edward is with you. He never gave up. Finally the secret is not a secret anymore."

Secret? Oh my God. _I __'__m_ _his secret?_

**Ohhhhh, I gave you something, just something because the next it is going to be wild lolllll**

**See you soon :D**


	9. Chapter 9

*******Waves****** Hello once again...and finally the day! lolll I wanted to say, life is about choices, Bella and Edward made/make choices, that´s one point of this story.**

**Enjoy it *wink***

**Thanks my dear beta Jo!**

**Disclaimers: SM owns it. I have nothing to do with her :P I just love Edward and Bella...**

**Chapter 9**

"Edward," I said entering his home.

The atmosphere was calm, warm, and made you feel welcome. It was decorated naturally, simply, and unostentatiously. Just like him. His family was one of the wealthiest around, but also was one that chose to live simply and were compassionate. They were always helping people who were most in need. It was not uncommon for Carlisle to donate money for the hospital and Esme had her foundation that she ran. Edward was the perfect mixture between his dad and his mother.

"Edward? Are you here?" I asked again. Ididn't receive an answer. I could hear some music playing though. "Edward?"

"I´m here in the kitchen. Come in here if you want, but I´ll be out there in a second," he yelled.

I wondered if he was mad at me after my territorial moment with Tanya. I smiled thinking about what happened.

I walked into his living room, seeing every picture, every piece of furniture and realized his house felt like my own. The music playing caught my attention. It was a very familiar song and I tried to place it. Then I noticed a picture on the stereo that took my breath away. It was Edward and me, together in our meadow. Garden asTanya had said but she was wrong, it was the meadow. Then two arms wrapped around my waist and brought me back to reality.

"See something you like?" Edward asked and put his chin on my shoulder. I took his arms with my hands and rested my back on his body.

"I love that picture, but I can´t remember when was taken."

"A couple days before the prom."

"And that was just days before you left too."

We stayed that way, holding each other in silence but I noted something more.

"That photo...shouldn't it be larger? I mean, it seems cropped or something."

I could feel Edward´s smile on my cheek. "Very observant, Miss Swan," he teased me and I hit him playfully with my elbow. "It was bigger but I just needed you in there."

"And where is the other half?"

"I don´t know. Somewhere. You know, you aren't going to distract me with this conversation from what happened out there, Miss."

I giggled. "I did nothing wrong, Sir."

"Really? For a second I thought Tanya was going to go back to London really fast."

I laughed.

"I was coming back for my walk to find you embracing, hugging each other and smiling and looking all happy. I wasn´t in a very good mood and I had no intention of turning around and saying ´Hello´ to your friend. I have a possessive side too."

Edward changed our position so that now he was in front of me.

"Possessive, huh?" I blushed "There is nothing between Tanya and me. You know that, right?" I nodded. "She and Alec wanted to meet you, but when I went to look for you, I couldn´t find you."

"I know, I know," I said and shook my head. "Anyway, we had a nice conversation too. Why did they want to meet me? What did you tell them about me? They seemed so excited about meeting me. I have never been so hugged in my life," I joked.

"They knew since the first day they met me that you were important to me. My idea when I made my trip was to study, become a doctor and come back as fast as I could. I almost never went out, but they forced me to a couple of times." He smiled, remembering. "They tried everything; inviting me to parties, to take me to bars, to set me up with dates." I crossed my arms listening and he laughed. "But I didn't want any of that. Until one day, Tanya demanded to know what was wrong with me. She couldn´t understand why I prefered to stay in at night, alone, studying and listening music. She even asked me 'Are you gay? Because it's not a problem, but we will need to change the places we want to take you to.´ I found it funny, the situation. There wasn´t any way to change her mind until, of course, I told them about you." He took my face into his hands "You were the reason why I needed to finish soon. I wanted to come back. I missed you. I missed my family."

For some reason I felt shy. I resisted the temptation to jump over him and kiss him. Contradictory feelings, right? I cleared my throat, trying to put my attention on something else. I then heard the music. "What are you listening to?"

_"This time, This place._

_Misused, Mistakes._

_Too long, Too late._

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance._

_Just one breath._

_Just in case there's just one left._

_'Cause you know, you know, you know..."_

"It´s Nickelback. Come on. Dance with me." I puckered my nose. "What?" He asked me smiling.

"Hmm, I think this is not a good idea. I´m not a good dancer. You know I'm dangerously clumsy."

He laughed at my confession. "It's all in who leads you, love. Besides, we've danced before. I know your moves." Edward took me by my waist, bringing me closer. He started to sing in my ear. Faint. I feel faint.

"_That I love you._

_I have loved you all along._

_And I miss you._

_Been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me,_

_And you'll never go._

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore.__"_

I started to fell my face get all wet...great...I haven't cried since the day Edward left and I promised myself I wouldn't do it anymore. Edward lifted up my face and kissed my tears. The lyrics were so significant and I understood that I have been far away too. From everything. From Edward. Far away not in a miles, but stepping back and protecting myself. Protecting my heart.

We stayed together like that for a while. When I realized the time I sighed. "As much as I would love to stay here with you in your arms, Alice and Rose are probably looking for me and I don´t have my cell," I said and pressed my face into his chest.

"My sister can be a little bit demanding. Just like me." He kissed my forehead.

"Really? Demanding? You? About what?" I asked incredulously.

"You. I want you stay with me," he said held me tighter.

"Hmm, sounds interesting." His arms felt so safe. So protective. "I tell you what, I`m going to call your sister and cancel whatever she has in mind and then I´m coming back. Deal?"

He kissed me. Hmm. "Deal, Miss Swan."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few seconds." I stood on my tiptoes and gave him one more kiss.

"Take your time. I´m not so far away," he said and winked at me.

xxxxxx

After I left Edward´s house, everything suddenly made sense. For once, my head wasn´t a mess. But, and there is always a but, I opened my door and another letter was waiting for me.

"God! Not again! I need to end this. Give me something, a signal, something to start with. Something, please!" I said. I took the letter and started to read it. There was a kind of deja vu. It brought me back to my high school years. It was like a goodbye...again.

_"It__'__s been a couple of days since the last time I wrote you but nothing has changed. I´m still thinking about you. Dreaming about you. I always have been there for you and still, you can´t see me, the real me. The first time I stopped writing you was for a reason. We needed to move on. I needed to move on. I was wrong and I can´t deny what´s in my heart but you can´t see me. How is that possible when I´m so close to you? When I was so close to you? Maybe it__'__s the last chance for us. Just open your heart and you will see me. I__'__m not so far away."_

My heart stopped. His words hit me. "I´m not so far away," and then each piece of the puzzle fit perfectly. What if? There is no what if. The letters. Alice´s and Rose´s insistence. Their words. The flowers. _My favorites flowers._ The meadow pictures. _The meadow. _The song. I knew it but why didn´t I want to believe it? Why didn´t I give him a chance?

"Shit! I´m stupid, so fucking stupid!" I stood up and crossed the room. I decided to open my heart finally. It doesn't matter if I get hurt. He was worth it. Now I stood in front of his door, knocking. Edward opened it and I was shaking.

"Not far away, huh?" I put my hands on my hips. "Seriously. _Not far away_?" He smiled. "I would kick your ass right now if I didn't love you so much," I said and practically jumped on Edward wrapping my arms around his neck. We kissed deeply. We were finally without secrets between us. I could see now what I had been missing. Edward had been my answer since the day we met.

"Bella."

"Hmm?" The kiss was unbelievable. The feeling too much.

"I was starting to worry Bella. I was wondering what else I had to do to make you see me. Why was it so difficult?" I pushed him into the house.

"Edward, first stop teasing me and second..."

"What?"

"Shut up and make love to me." Edward laughed and I started unbuttoning his shirt, touching his chest and his shoulders. I kissed him and our tongues melded in our mouths. He moaned and I sighed. He quickly took off my t-shirt and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and could feel his erection.

"God. I need you."

"I need you too Bella. I've wanted you since forever. Your body, your skin, I can´t resist you."

"Show me how much you want me." I was breathless.

We made it to the bedroom and Edward put me on the bed. He covered my body with kisses and his touch made me moan with pleasure. The heat and need grew in me every second. My jeans were now off and I sat up and grabbed and pulled him to me. I needed him naked. He took off my bra and touched my breasts, my nipples, and my belly. All of my body wanted him. Screamed for him. He kissed every part of my skin.

"Edward."

I felt his smile on my skin. "Do you know how beautiful you are? How sweet? How soft? How...warm?" He asked between kisses. "Hmm, and do you know how badly I want you?" I arched my body wanting more.

"Really?" I moaned "Let me see it." He took off my panties slowly and gently. Such sweet torture . Edward touched my belly, my thigh, and I arched my body again to let him know what I wanted. He slid a finger inside of me. "You´re so wet. I do this to you?" He came closer and whispered, "I do?"

Feeling his finger inside me I couldn´t think of anything else. I can´t imagine how it will be when he's really inside me. "Yes, Edward. It's just you." His finger started moving in circles on my clit. Dear God, I mean, dear Edward. Yes, he´s a god, I thought. The burning sensation started and I was feeling it all over my body. Edward intensified his movements and put another finger inside me.

"Love, come for me. I know you are ready."

"I want you inside." I said breatheless. "I want to wait for you. Uhg."

"We have all night and I will be inside you soon," he whispered and I came hard screaming his name. It was heaven. I was flying into so much pleasure and his fingers inside of me were making me more wet in anticipation of feeling him deeper.

"Edward."

I couldn´t speak. He started to kiss me on my belly putting his tongue in my navel and then slowly he was coming up to my breats. "Oh God! Your mouth feels amazing." He licked me. Each nipple given special attention and a moan escaped from my lips.

"Edward, please. I need you. Fuck. It feels so good." I put my hands over my head and closed my eyes. Edward kissed me again, pressing his lips to mine asking permision to come in. Our tongues found their way. I ran my fingers down Edward´s back remarking every muscle when I felt his erection in my entrance.

"Bella, you are driving me crazy. I can feel how wet you are. How much you want me," he said when we cut our kiss off looking for air. His lips were on my ear and I felt his tongue making circles. "I want you...so much love...I want to do...so many things." I moaned. I was drowning into my wetness.

"Make me yours Edward. Now." I said breatheless.

"I will but let me do just one more thing." I looked at him and he smirked.

"What are you...?." He didn´t let me finish. I crushed the pillows at the feeling of his tongue licking my clit. His tongue was making me wild and I put my fingers into his hair while he continued giving me pleasure. I started to feel more and more electricity. More and more tingling. My fire was growing and I could feel the spasms of my growing orgasm. His tongue, dear God, he is a master with his tongue. I raised my body to feel him more deeply. I moaned and once again I screamed his name.

I was in my happy place enjoying the sensation. I brought his face close and I kissed him hard. "Hmm." I was still absorbed in the feeling of another orgasm. "Edward." I had had another orgasm. Two? Wow! And the winner is...

"Don´t tell me you are tired alrealdy," he said. "This is just the beginning, love." He kissed my collarbone and I moaned and smiled. I put my hands around his neck making him come back to my lips.

"You don´t have any idea how wonderful you taste."

"Really? Hmm." I freed one hand and took his cock. I was massaging him and stroking him.

"Fuck, Bella. Stop or I will come in your hand." Edward took my face kissing me when I felt him closer. "I can´t wait any longer. I have to have you. Now."

"Yes. Do it." And he entered me. "Oh God." I bit my lip, arching my body trying to connect us deeper.

"You feel so good. So wet." Every thrust was a moan. "It's amazing how my cock and your pussy fit together." Dear God. Edward talking dirty!

"Fuck me. Harder. Please." I wrapped my legs around his waist taking him deeper. Edward hit me on my perfect spot. "Hmm, more."

"I´m going to make love to you. I´m going...to make you...forget your name. Fuck Bella, you are perfect..." Edward thrusted harder, deeper, and faster.

"Edward, ohhhh...I´m...you inside of me, moving..." I couldn´t speak anymore. I just felt him inside, in and out, moving like one. I started to feel the ectasy and my joyous release but I wanted to keep it. And at the same time I wanted to scream.

"I`m going...fuck...Edward, I´m so close."

"I can feel you. Yes, come with me. Let go. Fuck." I exploded and my orgasm took over my body. Edward fell on me but very carefully. After our climax, Edward gave me little kisses on my neck before he rolled over and took me into his arms.

"Do you know how long I have waited for you?"

"Maybe as long as I had to wait for you to make love to me?" I teased him, rubbing his chest and kissing him. He laughed and took my face. He kissed me and held me. I didn't ever want to let him go.

"More time," he said smiling and running his fingers through his hair. "And I don´t want to do it again. Not anymore. I love you, I always have. I love you as your best friend, as your secret admirer, and as the man who wants to spend the rest of his life with you."

I raised my face to see him and a tear fell on my cheek. I smiled and my heart was full of happiness. "And I love you as my everything."

xxxxxx

**Soooo? love me or hate me? more coming, more sexy times...of course *wink***

**Thanks for all the reviews! (((muahhhh)))**


	10. Chapter 10

*****Waves**** Hellooooooooooooooo! Thanks for all the love, the reviews, I hope you like this chapter... Like I said, more sexy times lol *giggles***

**Gracias to my beautiful beta, Jo! **

**Chapter 10**

I never knew how completed you could feel being with someone. It wasn´t just sex. Okay, the sex has something to do with it, but knowing the truth, knowing how much we love each other...there is no comparison with just ocassional sex. After our release from our first time, a silent and quiet moment surrounded us. I laid my head on Edward's chest, my left leg on his thigh and the feeling was overwhelming. I felt happy, completed, and satisfied. But of course my doubts were there, as usual. Though I was certain Edward loved me and I loved him.

"Are you alive?" Edward asked while kissing my forehead. I sighed, smiling.

"More than you can even imagine," I said rubbing my hand on his chest and down to his abs, giggling. Listening to his breathing and his heart. I just couldn´t help myself.

"Why?" I asked shyly.

"Hmm?" His voice sounded sleepy. Calm.

"Why didn´t you tell me before? We could have been together a long time ago." My voice expressed my sadness.

Edward picked up my chin, passing his thumb on my lips.

"I wanted it. Believe me," he said running his hand in his hair. "Remember the last time in the meadow?" I nodded. "I had decided to tell you, but Bella...you planned to leave. You were happy to start over in another place with your studies. I felt so broken. Finally I choose to keep those feelings for you inside me. That was the day I made my choice and I realized London was my escape from you. From the love I always had for you. I was hurting, but I was also happy knowing that you were doing something you wanted."

I held him tighly, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Edward, I feel stupid. That day I made my choice to leave too. I was so sure you would never love me. We were friends and I didn´t want to risk our friendship. That day was the saddest day for me. I wore a mask to hide my true feelings. I wanted to show you I was happy but inside my heart was breaking in pieces."

Edward rubbed my back. "Probably we deserve some kind of punishment. We didn´t want to hurt each other but we did it anyway." His voice sounded sad and I could feel his regret. I wanted to comfort him, but some how Edward was right. He clung tightly to me, like he did not want to ever let me go. He was my life, my entire world.

"Hey." I caught his attention now trying to change the sadness in his eyes. "Why don't we make a deal? We can feel sorry about what happened but we can´t change those years. Now, together we can make a different story...a new future. I´m not saying forget about it, just remember what happened so we don´t make the same mistake. I´m not going anywhere. I need you. Only you."

Edward smiled at me and in a second he was kissing me deeply. Our tongues found the way and we got lost in our moans. "Hmm, I take that as a yes?"

"Of course. I closed the deal." He winked at me. Everything was quiet for a moment when I felt Edward sigh. He was rubbing my back and giving me little kisses.

"You know, I dreamed about this so many times and now having you in my arms I can´t believe it's happening." I moved my leg wrapping it around his thigh and touched his manhood.

"You feel this?" He moaned. "Well, that´s proof you are not dreaming. But, I´m curious now, what did you dream about me?" I teased him.

His hands skimmed down to my back until he touched my butt pulling me closer. "I dreamed about touching you, kissing you, holding you, making love to you, taking you in my arms, saying ´I love you´everyday and seeing you blushing like you´re now." I smiled hiding my face on his chest and rubbing it with my nose. I took my time enjoying being in his arms.

"I´ve always dreamed about you too, since the day we met." Edward opened his eyes and looked at me surprised. "It´s true. I guess I fell in love with you the first day. It was crazy that everytime I was with you I felt like I was in my own bubble. Even the girls laughed at me because I was lost in time. Sometimes I was dreaming while awake. I saw myself doing..." I stopped speaking and was very embarrassed.

"You doing what to me?" He asked and smirked at me. I put mysefl slowly on top of him. I wanted to show him exactly what I meant.

"Well, I was kissing you...tasting you, sucking your lips and your beautiful neck. Then I was going to kiss your chest, bite your nipples..."

"_Fuck_, Bella."

"Shh. I´m showing you my dream." I teased him and grabbed his hands. "Next, I touched every muscle on your belly, down your abs, slowly approaching your thighs. You took me in your arms, helping me to..." and Edward filled me again. "_Yes_. Like this". I was complete once again. I felt Edward inside me and his moves went even deeper. "Hmm, God! It feels so good. So, so good." We started to move together and I put my hands on his chest.

"Better than your dream?" He teased me, breathless.

"So much better. Edward...hmm." I was riding him and his hands were on my hips guiding me. We were moving together and he was hitting my g-spot. The electricity started to be stronger. "Yes! Right there."

"Bella, you are so wet...so tight...your pussy was made for me."

"Ohhh, I love when you talk to me like that!" Our moves were faster and we were getting closer.

"Bells, I can´t hold it any more. Come with me."

"Yes! Hmm."

"Shit!"

We screamed out loud and I fell on his chest. "_Wow_," I said trying to catch my breath.

"I think that was more than wow."

I smiled at his words. _Definitely_ more than that.

xxxxxx

My life was different. I was different. Edward made me different. If this would have happened a time ago, or someone would have told me this was going to happen, I probably wouldn´t have believed it. Now at my work, even my relatioship with the kids was different. I love teaching and I love writing but now I felt that I had other priorities.

"Love really changes people," I said out loud while touching my necklace. Edward´s heart. My heart.

"Of course love changes everything. Without it you are empty." I heard a man`s voice and turned around to see it was my boss smiling. "Sorry, I didn´t want to interrupt you."

"Don´t worry, Mr. Banner. Come and sit please. I was correcting some papers."

"Bella, I must say you look stunning. I´m very sure there´s someone involved too. I´m very happy for you." I blushed, smiling. "But it's not my business, of course, it's your private life. I just come here to ask you something. Angela is leaving us, she will be working in Port Angeles, and I was thinking about you taking her place since you love working with older kids. What do you think?"

I was surprised, but did I want that? More work? More time out of my house? Less time with Edward?

"I...hmm."

Mr. Banner sensed my hesitation. "You don´t have to answer me now. Just think about it. It would be more hours and more salary of course-"

"I know," I said cutting him off, "and if you had asked me about it a month ago or more I probably would have said yes immediately. But now I have other things in mind." And in my heart, I thought. "Don´t get me wrong, I would love to teach them but I was thinking about starting to write again. And I never thought I was going to say this but I need time with my family. I´ve been missing them a lot." I said sadly.

"Bella, I never thought I was going to listen you talk like that. I´m happy for you. I've known you since you were a kid. I should thank Edward for the changes in you." I smiled at him. He was right, Edward had turned my world completely around.

"So, it's okay if I say no?"

"Of course! I had to ask you first since you were very interested in working more, but honestly, I was hoping you would say that."

Mr. Banner left my office and I felt relieved. Not because of him, but becuase my choice. My decision. Quickly, I took out my phone to text Edward.

"_Your special patient needs her favorite doctor_"- B

"_And how is my special patient feeling today? Any symptoms_?" -E

"_Hot, very hot, anxious. I__'__m lacking something. Have a quick and effective treatment_?" -B

"_There´s one but you need to be alone_" -E

"_You can heal me through text message? VERY impressive_" -B

I was awaiting his answer but my phone started to ring.

"I thought my doctor had forgotten me." I smiled.

"Never. I need to give you your treatment now. I don´t want you to worsen," he said worriedly and I felt his smile. Edward knows how to play.

"Well, I need my treatment. Where is it?" I giggled.

"Patience. First, are you alone?"

"Yes, alone in my office. Everybody is in class and my door is locked."

"Good, now I need you feel something," he paused, "I need you put your hand on your belly, and slowly down to your panties. Touch yourself and tell me if you are wet." Oh my God! Dirty talk at work!

"Hmm," I moaned. "Yes, doctor. I´m touching myseilf and I´m soaked." I heard his groan.

"What I have to do?" I asked innocently.

"Start with your finger, making slow little circles on your clit. How is going?"

"Good...feels good, but I can feel the hotness still Dr. Cullen."

"Hmmm, put a finger inside of you now but don´t stop with your clit."

"Doctor Cullen, it feels really good..."

"We are on the right road then. Put another finger and start to make moves, in and out, _hard_."

I moaned. "I think is starting to work...I feel it...uhhhh...Edward..." My body began to tremble and I bow against the chair, feeling my release.

"How is favorite patient feeling now?"

"So much better. That was amazing Edward. You surprised me."

"Really? Why?"

"Phone sex? Jesus, you are the master." I giggled. "Now how can I repay you?"

"Don´t worry. You can pay me later," he teased me and we both laughed.

"I miss you," I pouted.

"I miss you too. Slow day?"

"Kind of. I have one more class and then I go home, and you?" I asked anxiously.

"I have at least four more hours. Apparently I'll have to cover another shift."

"Oh, I won´t see you until tonight." My voice sounded sad.

"I know." He sighed. I could imagine him running his fingers through his hair. "I can´t wait to see you again. I have to get back to work, love."

"Now?" I pouted.

He laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too. And Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for your treatment. I´m feeling great." I said in a very sexy voice.

"I´m always ready to heal my favorite patient." His sexy tone was making me more wet.

"Hmm, I bet you are. Tease!"

xxxxxx

After a long day, finally I could get some rest. I went to my house and the first thing I did was take off my shoes, leave my briefcase on the table and lie on the couch. "Finally", I said let out a sigh. I took my phone but no message from Edward since our amazing call. "Poor man, he must be exhausted." I decided to play with him just a little bit.

_"Your nurse will be waiting for you. I__´m gonna take care of you...later" _- B

I left the phone on the table and decided to take a shower. A nice, long and relaxing shower. I got in the tub and was enjoying the water and the smell from some candles around the bathroom I had lit. I don´t know how long I stayed but the bell on my door woke me up. I took my robe and walking out of the bathroom I heard the bell again.

"Coming!" I said. I opened the door and I found in front of me my beautiful man who caught me into his arms and held me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to work more hours." I put a little kiss on his lips with my arms around his neck.

"I was supposed to work longer hours but it was not necessary." Edward gave me a kiss.

"So?"

"_So_?"

"Someone sent me a message telling me she was going to take care of me."

"Hmm, that." I giggled.

"_Hmm, that_ ." Edward was nuzzling my neck.

"You are right. I was going to take care of you if you had to work but you don´t." I teased him.

"Really?" Edward gave me a look like a hunter stalking its prey. As prey, I pushed him and started to recede. He sighed. "Well, in that case, I think is time to charge for my special treatment from today."

I laughed. "But first you have to catch me, Doctor Cullen."

"I don´t need to. Actually," he said walking to me, "You are trapped." Edward put his arms beside me, his hands on the door. Damn it! I completely forgot the door behind me.

"You knew it! It´s not fair." I started to feel dizzy. Edward ran his nose on my neck.

"You...tricked me." He kissed my earlobe. I laid my head back on the door. Edward untied the knot on my robe and began to explore my body. I moaned when he took my breasts into his hands.

"You smell and taste delicious, love."

"Edward. _Please_." He crushed his lips on mine while I put my leg around his hip making contact with his manhood. I moaned in his mouth. Edward grabbed my ass, lifting me with his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I can´t wait to be inside of you love," he whispered breathless. I made circles with my tongue on his earlobe. Edward pushed me against the door and he finally filled me. I moaned feeling his moves. I held him tightly. Deeply. Our mouths found each other again and I started to feel my orgasm coming on me strongly.

"Shit. It's so good. _Harder_. Fuck me. _Faster_." I kissed his neck and Edward thrust again and we both came, screaming. I dropped my head on his shoulder and bit his neck.

"Bells, do it again and you won´t walk tomorrow," he teased me still moving inside me. I giggled.

"Really?"I bit him again.

"Really?" He moved us to the couch. I felt him growing hard inside me again. Oh, this is good.

"Only promises." We fell onto the couch with Edward on top now.

"I keep my promises, love." He kissed my neck.

"Well, I think is time to fulfill your promises," I said and he started to move in and out of me again.

Second round, _here we go_.

**lol What do you think? It´s toooo much? :P**

**See you soon... ((((muahhhhh))))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello friends! ***Waves*** Sorry the delay, RL... anyways, here another chapter...**

**Thanks Jo! and thanks for all the reviews and the love.**

**Disclaimers: SM owns it. I have nothing to do with her or Edward and Bella, sadly *giggles***

**Chapter 11**

I love dreaming, even more when Edward is with me. I don´t know for how long I slept but I awoke with the sun warming my back. The next thing I felt was Edward´s lips on my face, on my back, then on my neck.

"Hmm."

His lips went to my ear. "Morning," he whispered. Edward put his hands on my waist, rubbing my back and I sighed.

"Tell me I can wake up like this everyday," I groaned on the pillow and he laughed.

"Hmm, I don´t want to move anymore."

"You shouldn´t. You belong in this bed with me." I turned around and caught his lips, we moaned but I didn´t feel his naked body. Time to come back to reality.

"Uff, time to work? This should be our holiday." I pouted.

Edward let out a laugh. "It won´t take long. Just a few hours and then I´m coming back early today. Stay here," he said kissing me again.

"I would love to, but my job is waiting for me too." I sighed. "What if you kidnap me? Or we kidnap each other?"

"Well, that sounds like a really good idea," he winked at me as he was touching my arm and then moving down to my thighs, "But everybody will notice and they all will know who is the hijacker." I giggled.

"I have another idea, what if tonight I cook for you?" Hmm, Edward cooking for me? _Yummy_.

"Sounds amazing. What time and what can I bring?" I asked trying to get closer.

"At seven and just bring you. I just need you. Always." Edward kissed me one more time.

"I love you," he said between kisses.

"Hmm." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you too." I couldn´t stop kissing him, it just felt so good and Edward didn´t mind either.

"I...have...to...go..." he said kissing me and I wrapped my arms tighter.

"You're late?" I asked kissing his neck, teasing him. Edward moaned feeling my tongue on his skin.

"I don´t know anymore."

I laughed while he caught my face into his hands kissing me once again.

Edward pushed me down on the bed again, he was on top, his kisses bringing my body to life again. I wanted him...always. I felt his lips on my neck then next on my collarbone and I moaned with pleasure. I tried to take off his clothes while giggling.

"Edward," I said breathless.

"Work...late..." I smiled knowing that Edward wanted the same. He stared at me, looking at me sweetly, touching my face, running his fingers in my hair. "I would love to stay." I kissed him. "Really, love, I would."

I giggled. "I don´t want to let you go." I pouted and he give me a little kiss, sucking my lip. "Who cares about work?" I pulled him to me again kissing him.

"Hmm, Bells..." I sighed.

"I know." I ran my fingers through his hair. I put my hands on his chest touching his t-shirt.

"I didn´t tell you yesterday."

"What?" He asked giving me another kiss.

"Actually, you didn´t give me time to." I winked at him and laughed remembering when he showed up without telling me and we ended up making love.

"Mr. Banner offered me a new job." I said excitedly and Edward tensed.

"Well, that's great! And what is about? When you are going to start?" He asked trying to hide his concern.

"Angela is leaving for Port Angels and he gave me her job. It would mean more hours at school and with older kids. It's perfect, but..." I cut myself off waiting for his reaction.

"But?"

I smiled.

"I said I would love to but I needed time with my family." Edward looked at me in surprise. "I told him I was grateful but I had other things in mind." I looked at him smiling. "I have been thinking of writing again. It's been awhile and," I ran my hand down his back, "I want to be with you. If I´m working more, we wouldn't have much time together and I want to spent time with you."

Edward grabbed me by my waist, pulling me closer and he kissed me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

I kissed him back.

"I´m sure. One hundred percent sure." I said moving my lips on his. Edward caught me into his arms, rolling us over the bed.

"Hmm, I would love to kiss you more and more and never stop, but I´m going be late," he said regrettfully.

"Late?" I looked at the clock. "It's not too late." I winked at him.

"Do not tempt me, Ms. Swan." I laughed.

"Okay, go and save lives. I´m going to take a shower." I winked at him and I stood up, wrapping in the sheets around me and then I let them fall. Edward groaned.

"Hmm, you are evil," he said shaking his head.

"You are going to miss it, Sir. I call it a little revenge for so many teasing moments." I walked away from the bed and I felt his arms around me.

"You're late," I reminded him.

Edward nuzzled and kissed my collarbone. "I know." I turned around and kissed him.

"Go. I´m not so far away." I winked him, smiling. Edward gave me one more long and deep kiss.

I went to the bathroom, turned on the water and I got ready for a long, hot shower. Edward left my room to go to the hospital and I already missed him. I stood under the water and felt my muscles relax. I touched my body; I couldn´t help it. Edward`s image surrounded me. Him running his fingers across my skin, on my breast, and on my thigh.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned with my eyes closed. A moment later I felt two arms around me, pulling me back against him. _Oh._

"I love seeing you touching yourself but I love doing it myself more," he said in my ear. I turned around and I found my beautiful man.

"What are you doing here? I´m not complaining, but..." Edward kissed my neck and then massaged my breast. Best shower _ever_.

"I checked my work schedule since you decided to tease me and found I have time," he said and smirked at me and I laughed thinking how I left the bed. "Now, you have to finish what you started." I felt his lips on my neck and I leaned my head giving him access.

"How much time do we have?" I asked breathless. Edward took one nipple in his mouth and I moaned.

"I start at eleven A.M." I ran my hand down his back touching every muscle. "I can drive you too."

"Hmm." I didn´t care if I had to work, the only thing I needed was Edward inside of me.

"Edward, I want you. _Now._" His lips on my nipple was driving me crazy. Edward ran his fingers over my skin without kissing me.

"You taste so good, love." I slowly ran my hand over his chest, coming closer to his cock. I took it in my hand, giving him some pleasure. "Hmm, if you don´t stop, I will cum now and I want to be inside you," Edward said grabbing my thigh and pulling me around him. He teased me and I moaned feeling his head in my pussy. I was wet and not from the water.

"Edward, _please_..._stop_..._teasing me_..." I moaned feeling him so close.

"See what happens when you tease me, love?" He whispered and took my earlobe in his teeth. I wrapped my leg around him stronger. Edward kept pulling me closer.

"You´re driving me crazy, _please_." And he thrusted harder inside of me. "_God_." I hugged him tight. I needed to feel him more closer and deeper. Every thrust was bringing me to life and I wanted to scream. Edward pushed me against the shower wall and took my other leg around his waist. I moaned.

"You like this?" He thrusted harder and I couldn´t speak. "You feel so fucking good. So wet...so tight. Can you see how my cock belongs inside you?"

"_Yes_." Edward filling me in and out, over and over was the hottest image ever. "Edward, more. _More_."

"I´m feeling you, love. You are so hot and I can´t hold on anymore. Come with me. Give it to me."

"Yes! Oh, Edward!" My orgasm hit me harder and I arched my back, both screaming and breathless. Edward kissed me, biting my lips.

"I love you."

"Hmm." He smiled. I had lost the ability to speak.

"I was waiting for another answer," he said and kissed my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and shivered. "Come on, let´s go to the bedroom."

I couldn´t speak. Wow.

"Love, are you okay?" He asked wiping me dry with the towel. "I found my secret weapon against you." He said and laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha. Well, your cock is more than that." I squezed his ass.

"Really?" He grinned.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh yeah, Mr. Cullen and now it belongs to me." I kissed him. Oh, how I loved his lips.

"Oh, now I´m your sex toy?"

"My personal brand of sex toy." I bit his neck.

"No more love then?" I laughed.

"Well, what kind of sex toy can fuck me and make love to me at the same time, huh?". I kissed his lips, teasing him.

"Someone perfect. Hmm. Sounds like me." He teased me back while carrying me to the bed.

"My perfect Edward." I smiled. "I love you too."

He smirked at me, taking my face, and kissing me hard. Our tongues found each other again and we moaned.

"How is my sex toy?". I asked playfully.

"Ready, _always_ ready, love".

xxxx

The day was an absolutely slow one. I couldn´t keep my mind on my job because I kept remembering every single detail from last night, and my beautiful morning. Edward... his lips, his hands on my body...hmm.

My beautiful dream disappeared in front of shopping bags?

"Alice, what are these for?"

"You think I´m a fool? I wasn't born yesterday, and these bags are for you," she said giggling. "It's your clothes for tonight."

"What? How?"

"My sixth sense told me." She winked at me. Her sixth sense. How I could I forget that? "Just wear the blue dress and everything will be more than fine."

"Alice, I can dress myself. I don´t need you buying me clothes."

"Bella, this is not the first time I've done something like this and you know it. It´s a gift and trust me, it is going to be a very special night."

"Special night?". I asked. "Why? What does Edward have in mind?" Alice shook her head.

"Alice, please? Please?"

"I won´t tell you anything."

"Huh! You are so frutrating!". She giggled.

"I know but you love me, and now, move! Go get ready!" She pushed me.

"But I haven't finished my work." I was confused.

"I'll take care of it. Go!" I sighed. Of course, who can win against Alice?

"But it's class work. So many tests..." Alice waved me on.

"Don´t worry about it."

"Thanks Alice, but you didn´t have to do this."

"I´m happy doing it. Bella, you are my family too, besides Edward of course. I love you both and I want to see you happy. You are living!" She hugged me. "Come on, go now! And please remember that I want to know everything, okay?" I smiled, nodded and ran away to see Edward.

"Before you run away, you should call Rose, she is desperate." Alice giggled.

"Why?"

"Do it."

"Alice, how I`m going to change my clothes and get ready for Edward and call Rose? I have no time."

"Thank God you changed that 'no time' because of my brother and not because you are working. I must confess that I feel really proud of you."

"You know, all this could have happened before now if you had told me earlier."

"And let you and Edward have all the fun? No way."

"You are evil. Just like your brother."

"I am, but you needed to see it for yourself. You needed to open your heart. If I told you, it wouldn't have made sense."

"Evil!" We laughed. I took my phone calling Rose. She was waiting for my call.

"It's about time, Bella! Emmett wanted to kick me." She giggled and I hearded Emmett´s laugh.

"Hmm, Rose I won´t ask you what are you doing, but what is going on? I´m in a hurry now. Edward is waiting for me."

"I can´t believe what I´m hearing. Bella running from her job to see her man. Lovely! The day has come."

I rolled my eyes. "_Rose_."

"Ok, no more wasted time. I told you."

"What?"

"What did I say weeks ago? What did I say before your date? Bella, I told you!" She yelled me.

"Fine! I was wrong. There _was_ a man for me. I get it. Now, can I go? _My_ man is waiting for _me_, sexy times you know?"

"Eww, Bells. I didn't need to hear that!"

"Oh, now you're a saint, right? Tell Emmett that I´m hearing him." I giggled, saying 'bye' I heard the 'I told you so' again.

Yes, they had told me, and thank God that they had.

**Oh, special night? What you do think? **

**Ok, the end is coming. See you soon *wink***


	12. Chapter 12

**"This is the end, my friend, this is the end..." (The Doors)**

**When I wrote this story, I thought of something short, very short. One shot. But I wrote 12 chapters lol I hope you enjoyed this story, it was my first and probably not the last one.**

**Thank youuu my beta Jo! Thank you all for your comments and love**

**Disclaimers: SM owns it. I have nothing to do with her :P I just love Edward and Bella...**

**Chapter 12 **

**FINAL**

"Special night," Alice said it but what does that mean? Great. They never cease to amaze me. It's a family trait to always surprise me. The butterflies in my stomach grew more and more with the anticipation for the evening. Alice was right...once again. The dress was simple but nice, not like the kind of clothes which you can´t even move in. Before I made my short trip to Edward´s, I looked at myself in the mirror so many times that I forgot to count. "Special night," I muttered. "Why so special? Alice knows how to make my mind hell," I said, talking to myself.

I sighed. "Ok, Bella, let´s go now."

Even with the distance being so short, I mean Edward lives just a couple of steps from my door, my walk was incredibly long. I was lost in my thoughts when I found the door.

"Breathe, Bella. Just breathe."

Finally, I was knocking on the door and Edward opened it very quickly. At least I´m not the only one anxious.

His smile made me feel like I was home finally. No nerves. No insecurities. Only he and I. Us. His green eyes dazzled me, he always dazzled me, always took my breath away.

"You are beautiful, love. Come in." Edward took my hands and once we were in the house, he crushed his lips on mine.

"Hmm, I missed you today," I said almost breathless while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you too. Too much." He kissed me again lifting me up from the floor. "You wanna join me in the kitchen? It´s almost ready."

"Sure. I want to see the love of my life cooking for me. It´s a really hot idea," I teased him.

"It is? Hmm, well, I will cook for you every time you want me to." Edward gave me one more kiss and walked to the kitchen. I stoped for a second listening the music in the room.

"You are listening the Beatles?" I asked.

"Yep, it's a mix. I was listening Van Morrison too." I looked at him surprised.

"What?" He asked.

"You never liked Van Morrison."

"True, but he was my connection to you while I was in London."

"Huh?"

"I went to his concerts a couple of times."

"And you say this as if it's nothing? You know, that is not fair. I`m a huge fan. I hate you right now." I crossed my arms.

"Do you?"

I nodded.

"Really?" Edward was coming closer.

"Yes." He never stopped looking at me, I knew what he was doing.

"Hmm, maybe I can change your opinion."

"No." I shook my head.

"I love you." He said taking my hand and aproaching me slowly.

"Good."

Edward was face to face with me now. I tried not to pay attention to him, but he`s irresistible. Dear God! Come on Bella, you can do it, resist the temptation.

"You look beautiful when you appear to be angry." He took a lock of my hair, tucking it behind my ear. I shivered. My body is a traitor.

"Yeah, sure," I said sarcastically. Edward smiled. I could feel his breath. I could smell his scent.

"You can´t be angry with me for to long." He said kissing my earlobe.

"Of course I can." I could feel him smile again. This time Edward kissed my neck.

"It was just a concert." He kissed me again. "I needed to be close to you." One more kiss. I was giving up.

"If you missed me, you should have called me." I tilted my head and gave him more access to my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I´m weak. Sue me.

"I should have, but I promise to make it up to you for our time lost." I sighed. I was his once again.

"Why I can´t I stay mad at you?" I asked breathless.

"Because you love me." Edward took my face in his hands and kissed me hard. _Heaven_.

"I promise you this, I will take you to his concert even if we have to travel to London," he said breaking our kiss.

"You better." I smiled, kissing him back. We moaned when our tongues found each other. Edward pulled me closer and I could feel his erection.

"I could make love to you, right here, right now, love," he said breathless.

"I won´t complain." I giggled.

"I know." He kissed me. "But I promised you something so let´s make the night complete."

"Hmm, okay, but we could change the night. Dinner after sex?" I winked.

"Tempting, but nope." I pouted and he laughed at me and kissed me once again. "I have a special night planned for you." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to his kitchen. He was right, everything was almost done, but after our kissing session I needed something to divert my attention from Edward.

"You need some help? What can I do?" I really needed something to keep me busy. Edward was a temptation. More than food.

"Nope. Everything is done. Just make yourself comfortable. Wine?" I nodded and sighed.

"Long day?"

"A very long one, but thanks to Alice I escaped." I was laughing. "By the way, you told something to Alice? Because she knew about this."

Edward looked at me smiling. Hmm. "I didn´t speak to her but she´s a psychic so she probably knows so much more than me about what is going to happen." I came closer and rubbed his back.

"So, this is more than just a dinner?"

"Maybe. Probably." He kissed me. I get lost in his kisses.

"Edward, don´t distract me. I want to know what else you have in mind." I pouted.

"I love you, but I won´t tell you anything until the right time." He winked at me.

"You love making me wait, don´t you?" He laughed and brought me into his arms.

"Well, we have waited a long time. A few hours more are nothing, love." He kissed my forehead.

Edward started to move around in the kitchen. He seemed happy and enjoyed being here. While he was making everything we shared touches and kisses. I was always in the middle of his way and not because I was distracted. I just wanted more and more kisses. For a moment, I saw myself here with him everyday and that image didn´t scare me. It made my heart even more happy and more sure about my choices. Now was our time. Our moment. I felt his lips on my neck and I came back to reality. A reality not so different than the one that I was thinking about.

"You were lost for a moment. Where did you go?" Edward asked.

"Have you ever had the feeling about being in the right place, at the right time, with the right person?" I could feel his smile and I blushed thinking about what I said. I waved my hands.

"Hmm, nevermind. I´m in a cheesy mood, I think." Edward made me turn around and he picked up my chin brushing my lip with his thumb.

"_This_ is the right place _This_ is the right time for us." He gave me a very sweet kiss. "And yes, you are cheesy and I love it. Never hide what you think or how you feel. Never." I smiled at hearing his words. We hugged each other in what appeared to be an eternal embrace.

xxxxx

The night was beautiful. Edward made an amazing dinner and I started to feel a little bit tipsy from the wine. We sat on the couch and I leaned my head on his chest. His breathing was calm, relaxed. Edward ran his hand over my hair and my body was humming in electricity while also in total relaxation. How can that be possible? He is the answer, no doubt about it.

"I can get used to this. A lot." He said kissing my head.

"Me too. This is perfect." I sighed.

"There is more coming you know." Edward kissed me on my cheek.

"Oh, and you won`t tell me what´s next, huh?" I giggled.

He pulled me closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you ready for the next step?" I nodded.

"Okay, I won´t make you wait anymore. That letter on the table is for you. Start with that." I lifted up my head looking at him. He was happy and mysterious and seemed nervous too, but his eyes sparkled.

I took the letter. "Another one from my secret admirer?" He nodded .

"Let see." I prepared myself to read but the words suprised me. "Hmm, I don´t understand. What´s this?"

Edward smiled. His face made me think he was expecting my reaction. "What did you read?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend? My secret admirer wants me to be his girlfriend? How am I supposed to answer?"

"I hope with a great answer." He smiled while taking my hands.

"Bella, I thought this was the best way to ask you. Everything started with my letters so I decided to end it with one too. What do you think?" I noted his worried expression.

"Edward, seriously? I thought you already knew! Hmm, now I will think about it." He opened his eyes wide and I started to laugh loudly. "Of course I do!" And I kissed him. More and more kisses. I love this man.

Without parting my lips from his, I ran my fingers in his hair.

"How could you doubt my answer?" I asked while I sat on his lap.

"Bella, you scared me for a second. Now you have to wait for the rest." He grinned.

"_What_? No, no. Don't do that. _Please_! I will do whatever you want, but don´t make me wait anymore!" I was almost begging him.

"Whatever I want, huh?" He teased me and I nodded.

"You should be more careful about saying that. I mean, whatever I want is a big deal."

"Really? What would you do to me? Cuff me to the bed with handcuffs?" I giggled and Edward looked at me very serious.

"I´m joking." Edward raised his eyebrows. "Or maybe I´m not." And he started to laugh.

"I will be thinking about that idea. Submissive and dominant game?"

"Remember, I have the address to the sex shop, courtesy of Jessica Stanley." I winked at him.

"Interesting idea, but now I have other things in my mind. Just for now follow me."

We walked to his bedroom. It was dark but I could see a light coming out from there. Edward took my hand and he seemed really calm, but his eyes were showing excitement. He opened the door and I felt my jaw hit the floor.

"Oh my God!" I sighed seeing the beautiful room with small candles all around and rose petals on the floor around the bed and spread on the bed. Everything smelled wonderful. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? This is beyond amazing! Did you do all this work?"

"Yep." He said in my ear.

"No team Cullen this time?" I joked.

"Nope."

"Oh my God, I love it!" A tear fell on my cheek.

"Good, because this is just a part." I turned to see his face and he smirked at me.

"There's more?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Because I love you," he said and he kissed me softly. Edward rubbed his thumb on my face smiling. I felt time freeze. Everything I wanted was here with me.

"This is the first time that someone has done something like this for me. I´m very happy you did. It´s overwhelming." I said smiling.

"Then I´m happy you let me." Edward gave me a little kiss on my lips and then he rested his forehead on mine. I could feel he was anxious. I put my hands on his chest trying to decode his thoughts.

"Edward?" But he didn´t let me ask.

"Bella." His voice was firm and his look very serious.

"I don´t want to waste any more time. I want wake up with you, sleep with you, talk to you, and make love to you for the of our lives. I know you`re my girlfriend now, but I want more. You don´t have to give me an answer right now, but if I don't ask you, I don´t know what will become of me. You´re my best friend. You are the love of my life and you always will be. _Always_." He took a deep breath.

"Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I gasped. I was completely surprised with his question. What I should do? I thought for a moment. Easy. Just follow your heart, Bella.

Edward lifted my chin. "Love, we don´t have to marry now. I..."

"Yes!"

"Bella, I dont want to make you feel I'm forcing you to choose right now." I put my finger on his mouth.

"Edward, I said _yes_! _Yes_!" Edward was frozen. I couldn´t contain my laugh or my joy.

"Hey." I said moving my fingers close to his face.

"_You said yes_."

"Yes, I did." I giggled.

"I thought you were going to make this complicated," he said running his fingers through his hair.

I laughed so hard. "This is the first time I've ever seen Edward Cullen nervous, surprised and insecure. I said yes, but if you want more confirmation then ask again."

"You will marry me?" He asked again with a big smile.

"And you had to ask again?" I shook my head and his smile faded away.

"Edward!" I punched him on his chest. "Yes, I will. Yes, I do."

Edward's look changed and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up from the floor and we were dancing around to the sound of our laughing. I wrapped my legs around him. Our happiness took us to a sweet kiss. That sweet kiss was getting deep and hungry. My fingers moved to his shirt, starting to unbutton it one by one. Slowly feeling his skin. Edward kissed me on my neck and behind my ear. I shivered. Our road ended when we crashed to the bed and fell with me on top, laughing. One more kiss and we moaned feeling our tongues.

"Bella," he said breathless.

"I love you. I love you." I kissed him more showing him how much I loved him.

"God! I love you so much!" He said letting his breath escape. I took his face into my hands. I couldn´t believe it.

"You were scared about this? About my answer?" He nodded.

"Edward, I´m sure about this. About us. About my choices. It took me some time but here we are. You and I, like always." Edward crushed his lips on mine again, his hands on my body, exploring it. I moaned.

"Edward," I said breathless. "Make love to me. Make me yours again."

He sat up and pulled down my dress zipper. His touch made me want more and more. I was naked, waiting to feel him inside of me. I took his shirt off, Edward turned us over, and now he was on top of me. I put my hands on his hips trying to pull off his pants faster. I giggled when I couldn´t do anything. Edward helped me. W_ow that was fast! _Now our bodies conected with each other and we could feel our hearts beating and our breathing. His lips were on my skin. Every part of my body came alive after Edward kissed me. How could it be so overwhelming? So perfect?

"I love everything about you and you are mine..._forever_." Edward´s voice sounded so erotic in my ear. Immediately I felt his fingers on my left nipple making circles and I arched my back. I fell back on the pillows trying to keep my hips closer to his erection. "I will be there soon, love." He smiked. _Damn sexy and teasing Edward._

"Edward, I want you _now_. I can´t wait." His mouth crashed on my lips and I moaned when I felt his finger on my clit pressing it. "Hmm, Edward." I couldn´t say much. He put inside of me two fingers and I was going to explode. "More. Please more."

"You like it?" He asked, as I moaned feeling the heat and the burning sensation in my belly starting. "This is just the beginning."

"Oh, Edward. _Edward_!" I was literally floating with pleasure but it didn´t stop me trying to pull him on me. "I love you."

"Love you too." Edward teased my entrance and then finally he filled me slowly. "God Bella, you´re so wet, so tight...I want to be inside of you always." He started to move in and out and I ran my fingers in his hair. I wanted to feel him deeper. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he hit my g-spot.

"Hmm...more...harder...hmm..." Edward was driving me crazy.

"If you...keep...talking...like that...I´m gonna cum..."

"Edward, hmm...right there..._oh God_!"

"Bella, cum with me. I want to feel you."

"Hmm, Edward!" My God, I want this for the rest of my life.

Edward fell on me and kissed me on my neck. He rolled us over and I put my head on his chest. Edward held me tightly, my face on his chest, listening to his beating heart. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. _Well, after his voice and moans_. He nuzzled my head and I wrapped my arms around him even more tightly, if that was possible.

_"If you love someone, let them go. If they return they were always yours._" I heard him say. I looked at him remembering that quote.

"My little poem." Edward kissed me. "You returned." I said without questioning him.

"I did. For you." He gave me an eskimo kiss. So sweet.

"I was always yours," I whispered. Edward gently touched my cheek.

"And I always will be yours, Bells. Always." I smiled as I kissed his chest.

"I must confess that definitely Alice was right," I said.

"Hmm, why?" Edward was rubbing my back and the feeling was amazing.

"I was missing something beautiful. I was missing the love. I was missing you."

"And now, _you know your heart_?" He teased me, remembering Alice words when we met again that night. I laughed listening to those words and tickled him as revenge.

"Yes...and I could never fall in love with someone else when my heart already belonged to you. _Always_." He kissed me sweetly.

"The Beatles were right," he sighed.

"Hmm? The Beatles?"

"All you need is love..." I couldn´t help myself. Could he be more perfect? I gave him more kisses on his face until I caught his lips.

"And all I need is you."

::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::::::

**"All you need is love...love, love is all you need..."**

**Thanks again and see you soon! **


End file.
